


A Sirius Twist

by ReaganJenelle



Series: Timeless [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry just wants to find a way to get back to her own time, James becomes over protective, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders' Era, Meddling Dumbledore, Nice Peter, Protective Remus Lupin, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius is a player, Slug Club, Time Travel, Triwizard Tournament, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, Werewolf Remus Lupin, but we love him anyway, everyone thinks Harry is related to james, little do they know she is, tagging is fun, until she doesnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaganJenelle/pseuds/ReaganJenelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harriah Potter went into the Forbidden Forest the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, she never expected to walk out again. She met Voldemort in Aragog's clearing and laid down her life willingly. Only when she wakes up alone, somethings off. Death has sent her back in time to when her parents attended Hogwarts as a chance to change the future. As Harry adjusts and tries to keep her head down, she manages to snag the eye of one Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. There, Happy?

My senses came back to me quite suddenly. One moment I was watching Dumbledore disappear into the swirling white mist, and the next I'm back in my body. Hair is sprawled across my face, and my limps are limp and bent at awkward angles from the force of the killing curse that had slammed into my chest. Everything throbs. I can feel my wand digging into my side, and my father's invisibility cloak pressing against my stomach. The earth beneath me is cool and slightly damp against my cheek. 

Forcing my body to remain loose, I strained my ears for any sound of Voldemort or his followers. Time passed slowly as I lay there waiting for something to happen, for them to learn I was still alive. Nothing happened. Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes to a deserted clearing. There was no sign of anyone. Light shone through the canopy of leaves high above me. Something wasn't right. How long had I been out?

Staggering to my feet, my heart beat wildly against my chest. Voldemort went back up to the school. Pausing only long enough to pick my glasses of the forest floor and shove them onto my face, I ran as hard and as fast as my sore legs could carry me. Thoughts of the fighting that must be raging on flew past my mind because surely Hogwarts wouldn't give up simply because I was announced dead. My lungs burned and the stitches in my sides ached sharply as I pushed myself on. Voldemort was venerable now more than ever. It was just the snake left, and them him. 

The rough terrain of gnarled roots and fallen tree limbs soon gave way to dead leaves and patches of grass. It wasn't long before I burst through the treeline. Never slowing, I raced up the steep lawn towards the castle. The sun rested in the middle of the sky, beating down my neck. As I grew closer to the school, an unsettling feeling toyed with my nerves. Where the courtyard had been in ruins when I entered the forest, it now stood unscathed. All signs of the battle had been erased. Pushing myself still further, I ran up the flawless stone steps. The Entrance Hall looked exactly the same as it had the first time I stepped foot in it. The marble floors shone cheerfully as my dirty sneakers slapped harshly against it. The doors to the Great Hall stood closed. Skidding to a stop in front of them, I pushed them open, pulling my wand out as I went.

All four House tables stood filled with students eating and laughing with one another. Confusion distorted my face and my steps faltered halfway to the staff's table When a knowing pair of electric blue eyes landed on me. 

Dumbledore.

My heart skidded to a stop. 

By now the room had fallen silent and every eye was on me. Tearing my eyes off the silvery-haired man before me, I turned my eyes to the Gryffindor in hopes of spotting Ron or Hermione. Long red hair caught my eye. Lily Evans sat there, looking at me with mild concern. A few seats down from her sat who could only be James Potter. They looked just like their pictures. The longer I looked, the more familiar faces appeared. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. All of them watching me with different degrees of concern. Turning to face Dumbledore once again, I spoke to while I slowly lowered my wand.

"Am I dead?"

My legs shook violently beneath me. No one moved. 

Of course, I wasn't dead, strangely enough. I knew I must look half-crazed. What with dirt and flecks of dried blood covering my face. Still, no one moved, except Dumbledore who stood. The only sound in the hall was the scraping of his chair legs against the floor followed by his footsteps. Whispers broke out across the hall as the watched their headmaster approach the wild looking girl. His blue eyes twinkled with concern. He placed a large hand on my slight shoulders and led me from the hall filled with prying eyes.

All the adrenaline I had felt leading up to this moment fled from my limbs, leaving me feeling as though I were filled with led. The next few hours flew by and were filled with worried faces and hushed whispers from professors as Madame Pomfrey scurried around me, checking for injuries. I didn't say a word. Some way, Somehow everything was fine. I-I had seen my parents, and Remus, and Sirius.  It was impossible and wonderful, and I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

When my cuts and scraps had been dealt with to Madame Pomfrey's satisfaction, Dumbledore conjured a plush red chair and sat at my bedside. 

He smiled kindly at me over his half-moon spectacles. "Do you know who I am?"

A startled laugh bubbled on my lips. Of course, I knew who he was. The problem was he didn't know who I was. No one did. "Professor Albus Dumbledore." I paused a moment. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Alas, I'm afraid I can't say I do. Would you kindly tell me your name?"

I soothed the crisp white blanket that covered my lap. It was a strange feeling. Having spent the last seven years with my name being whispered behind hands and books wherever I went, and now to be completely anonymous...

"Harriah Potter."

"Well, Miss Potter, tell me your story."

And I did. Or I tried to. I had only gotten to the bit about Voldemort killing my parents when he stopped me.

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter." I hesitated. "I saw them in the Great Hall earlier."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "What year would you say it is?"

I gave him a confused look. "Er, 1998."

He nodded with his hand on his chin. "Unless I am dearly mistaken, Miss Potter, it's 1975."


	2. Unorthodox Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a reunion if the other persons haven't met you yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next chapter! Thank you for the kudos and comments!!!  
> Song for this Harry in this chapter is Feel the Wolves Without Teeth by Of Monsters and Men.  
> Maurarders song is The Nights by Avicii
> 
> Hey everyone. I am so sorry about the delay!!! I want to clear up the time of year if is in the story. September 13! So, I wanted to show everyone the difference in slang used in the 70's and late 90's and I'm not gonna lie. It was down right fun looking at all the different words used in the 70's. I guess you could say it was.... far out! lol Yes, I know this american slang, but the only bit of British slang I could find was 'cheerio', and that term came to be because the welsh mafia use to poison peoples breakfast cereal.

I spent the next two weeks being poked and prodded by Madame Pomfrey. She nearly exploded when she noticed the seemingly fresh _'I must not tell lies'_ cuts on the back of my hand. After trying to explain that they were years old and I hadn't the foggiest why they looked so fresh, she cleaned them once more before retrieving Dumbledore. The Headmaster had calmly listened to the mediwitch as she listed off different injuries, both seemingly new and old.

" _Carved_ , Albus, into the back of her hand! What's more is she claims that she got them ages ago."

Looking past his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore looked to me. I sighed in irritation. "Honestly, Professor, I've had them over two years."

He looked thoughtful. "Perhaps when you were sent to us, Miss Potter, you were made younger as well. How old were you when you received those scars?"

"I was fifteen. You don't think...?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That is exactly what I think."

I rubbed my fingers over the lightning-shaped scar that rested on the right side of my forehead in both annoyance and frustration. I had hated being fifteen the first go round. Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips when she saw me rubbing my scar. Compared to when she had noticed that scar, she was being downright civil over the back of my hand. To an experienced mediwitch, it wasn't hard to tell that the strange lightning scar was the work of dark magic. Dumbledore had been truly intrigued to learn the cause of it, and Madame Pomfrey was horrified to hear me speak so plainly about it. When she noticed the scar left from the Basilisk and the other from where Pettigrew sliced into my arm she insisted on knowing how I got them, then telling Dumbledore. Other than those major scars, my skin was relatively clear. 

During the day, Dumbledore would come to my bedside to discuss what my plans were.

I tugged on the ends of my shoulder length black hair. "I don't know, Professor. What can I do? I'm fifteen again, in the wrong time, have no money, and nowhere to go." 

Sensing the frustration in my voice, Dumbledore spoke kindly. "I had rather hoped you would finish your schooling here at Hogwarts until you are able to find your way back."

My eyebrows rose slightly as relief tingled my chest. "Really? Professor, I- thank you."

Giving me a knowing smile, he stood. "Very good. What house did you say you were in?"

Beaming up at him, I answered, "Gryffindor."

He nodded, seemingly pleased. "I'll have some school robes delivered to you so you can join the rest of your peers for supper."

That's how I found myself, dressed in a fresh uniform, leaving the hospital wing. Hogwarts hadn't changed one bit. The same paintings and marble walkways greeted me as I passed through on my way to the Great Hall. It was strange, seeing the school like this again and being here when a part of me still felt that there was a war to be fought. Has anyone noticed that I wasn't there anymore? What were Ron and Hermione doing without me? How could I get back to them, back to the war because surely it was at a great turning point? Only Voldemort and his wretched snake had been left to kill. My stomach grumbled loudly in the deserted corridor.

Food first, worries later. 

Laughter oozed out of the Great Hall as I approached. My steps faltered just outside the door. _'I can do this'_ , I thought. _'No one knows who I am, I'll be fine. I will not sneak into the kitchens. Dumbledore is expecting to see me eating with my fellow Gryffindors. Besides, no one is gonna remember me from two weeks ago.'_ Feeling slightly better, I squared my shoulders and walked casually to the Gryffindor table. 

I was mostly right. No one knew who I was, but they certainly remembered two weeks ago when I burst into the Hall. At first, a few Gryffindors noticed me approaching their table. They nudged the people next to them, forming a chain reaction until everyone at the table gawked at me openly. It was at this moment that I truly missed my two best friends. Hermione would have rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the lot of them looked, Ron would have made a snarky comment, and I would have laughed at Hermione scolding Ron for his 'crass remarks'. As much as I wished I would spot them flagging me over, I didn't. Instead, I located the nearest empty seat, sat down, and loaded up my plate as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Luckily there were a good few seats between me and the rest of the House.

It was nice not having Madame Pomfrey giving me 'proper portions' because 'a girl your size can't possibly eat that much, and I won't have you wasting food!'. If there was one thing I loved about Hogwarts, it was the food. Roasted potatoes, roast beef, spotted dick, treacle tarts- it had been almost a year since I had had so much good food at my fingertips. The ice-cold pumpkin juice helped it all go down rather nicely.

When I couldn't possibly eat another bite and was feeling rather pleasant, I decided to see who I recognized. A few feet away sat a boy who I had only met once in my fifth year at St. Mungos. Frank Longbottom was laughing at something someone had said. I wouldn't have recognized him if his son, Neville, hadn't looked so much like him. My chest constricted at the sight of him. He had no idea that his and his wife, Alice, would suffer a fate worse than death. Any pleasant feeling I had had was further sapped away when my eyes moved on to Peter Pettigrew who was looking at James Potter in admiration as he talked enthusiastically to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. There was nothing I wanted more than to meet them, meet the boy who would become my dad, but fear held me back. I couldn't risk changing their futures. No, it was best if I kept to myself until I found a way back to 1998.

It wasn't until the Hall became silent as the excited chatter died away, that I noticed Dumbledore had stood and was seeking our attention.

He smiled down at us, his eyes twinkling with that familiar mischief. "Yet another delightful meal. Now, before you all scurry off to your warm beds," his eyes fell on the Gryffindor table where James and Sirius were giving him innocent looks. "I have the pleasure of introducing our newest student and Gryffindor, Miss Harriah Potter."

My face flushed in horror as every head in the Great Hall collectively turned to look at me and chatter broke out. 

"Potter?"

"I didn't know James has a sister."

"Why would she start school so late?"

"What year do you reckon she's in?"

Dumbledore held up his hand and the room once again fell silent. "I expect each of you to make her feel welcome. Now, off to your common rooms, I'm sure there is much studying to be done!"

I _knew_ I should have eaten in the kitchens.

Students from every House craned their necks to catch a glimpse of me as they left the Great Hall. I took off my glasses and pretended to be cleaning a particularly stubborn smudge. It wasn't until someone cleared their throats next to me that I put my glasses back on and looked up to see who was trying to get my attention. 

Lily Evens and Remus Lupin stood waiting with polite smiles. I tried to keep my face neutral. "Hello."

Lily was even more beautiful than her pictures let on. Curtains of silky red hair fell carelessly around her slight shoulder, setting her bright green eyes on fire. Her full lips were curved into a pleasant smile. "Hi, I'm Lily Evens, a fifth-year prefect. This is Remus Lupin, also a fifth-year prefect."

Sliding off the bench, I couldn't help but notice that she was taller than me. Holding out my hand to shake, I smiled politely. "I'm Harriah Potter, Call me Harry."

Lily's smile widened. I let go of her hand and held it towards Remus. I immediately noted that it must not be a full moon yet because he looked well enough. His smile held thinly veiled curiosity.

"Well Harry," Remus said in a manner so much like he did when he taught me in my third year that it made my chest ache at seeing him alive and not lying dead in this very Hall. "Let's show you to the Gryffindor common room."

Of course, I knew where the common room was after six years of schooling, but they didn't know that. So I let them lead me up the Grand Staircase. Lily made sure to warn me about the trick step. "So, Harry," Lily started. My shoulders tensed slightly. "What year are you in?"

"Sev- fifth. I'm a fifth year."

"Groovy! You'll be in my dorm then."

Groovy? This was, after all, the 70's. It was amusing, to say the least. 

A few minutes later found us standing outside the common room, staring at the Fat Lady. "Thunderbird." Remus said pleasantly. The portrait swung open to reveal a, thankfully, fairly empty common room. Stepping over the threshold, I couldn't help but smile at the familiar site. My favorite overstuffed armchair stood next to an equally overstuffed couch. The same paintings hung of the scarlet red walls, a familiar fire blazed in the hearth. It was like coming home after a holiday spent with the Dursleys. The only thing missing was the proper people. Unfamiliar faces were buried in books and measuring the length of their essays. I guess it was more like visiting a house you use to call home and finding a different family living inside.

"Girl dorms are just us those stairs." Lily was saying. 

I nodded. "Thanks, Lily."

It was strange, talking to my dead mum who had no idea I was the daughter that she would have with James Potter. A boy she would despise until her seventh year. That is if my presence didn't screw things up. What would happen then? Would I simply disappear? Shaking my head, I decided that if I simply avoided the whole lot of them, then everything would be fine. 

But, of course, it wasn't going to be that easy. Especially since James, Sirius, and Peter were walking over to join us. _Bloody hell._


	3. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you go unnoticed when you share the same name as an infamous Marauder?

It was startling how similar I looked to James. The same untamable black hair, slim face, and full bottom lip were reflected back at me from the boy who would grow to become my father. There were, however, just as many differences. Where I was small and slight, James was tall and well built. My skin stayed pale year round. James's skin was kissed by the summer sun in a way I could only dream of. I had gotten my eyes from my mum, who stood next to me with her hands on her hips and a huff on her lips. 

"Evans," James said coolly, with a careless smile.

"Potter." She said in a voice so cold, I almost shivered. Looking at me with a warm smile that was so vastly different from her reaction to James that it made me blink, she continued as if no one had interrupted. "I'll see you in the dorm then, Harry."

With a confident air about her, she left me to the wolves in favor of the other fifth year girls who all sat clustered around the same table that Hermione convinced me to teach other students defense against the dark arts in our fifth year. A year that I was now repeating, only without the comfort of my friends and in an unknown time. 

I felt myself shift uncomfortably when four sets of eyes sought out my face. For the first time I could remember, my eyes met James. The curiosity in his clear blue eyes was matched with the hesitance in my bright green eyes. For a moment we just watched each other, both curious for different reasons. 

"Blimey, James. You never told me you had a sister."

Sirius leaned an elbow on James's shoulder. A smirk covered his mouth. He looked so different now, happy. There was no haunted look in his eyes, no sign that the carefree boy in front of me would spend twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. 

"Neither did I." James said, matching the smirk on his friends face perfectly. 

I squared my shoulders. "I'm not your sister. Now if you lot will excuse me, I should like to go to my dorm now."

Stepping past them, I walked through my new housemates and up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Pulling open the familiar door to the room designated for fifth-year girls, I walked to the only bed that looked empty of belongings. A smile found its way onto my lips when I saw my invisibility cloak folded neatly on the bed comforter. Next to it was the newly cleaned clothes I had arrived in. I grasped the wand that I had tucked safely away in the waistband of my skirt. This was all I had in the world. Even when I lived with the Dursleys I had more to my name. At the very least I had a roof over my head. Now, all that I owned was my dad's invisibility cloak, a set of worn clothes, and a wand that was never mine to begin with. Even when I lived with the Dursleys there had been more to my name.

Back in 1998, I had a vault brimming with galleon, sickles, and knuts left to me by my parents. In 1976 my parents had yet to leave me anything because I had yet to exist, and they weren't married. I ran my hand down my face. Dumbledore had promised to take care of my every expense while I remained here, but how long would that be? Surely it was only a matter of time before I made it back to my own time. 

I rubbed my scar and frowned. This was yet another thing that troubled me. My scar hadn't bothered me in two weeks. It could be that the Horcrux had been destroyed when Voldemort killed me with the killing curse, though I doubted it. Somehow I was back in my fifteen-year-old body, and shouldn't that mean that a part of Voldemort's soul still possessed a part of me? 

Head throbbing, I picked up the water like material of my cloak and set it in the trunk at the foot of my bed. Books, quills and parchment were stacked neatly inside for my lessons tomorrow along with a second uniform and PJs. A great nervousness settled on my shoulders at the thought of going to class. After the way everyone craned to get a look at the strange new girl, I knew that I would be getting more attention than I wanted. Merlin knew how it would affect the future. The last thing I needed was to somehow change the future for the worse.

The noise from the common room filtered through the door as I changed into PJs. I took my glasses off and set them on the nightstand before climbing under the warm covers of my new bed. Wand grasped tightly in my hand under my pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

I woke up long before the other girls in my dorm. In the silence, I almost forgot I when I was. Staring up at the canopy, I could almost believe Hermione was about to draw back my curtains and drag me from the bed. But she wouldn't because she wasn't here. Little to no sound was made when I changed, cast a tangle-free charm on my hair, and gathered my books. stuffing them into a shoulder bag, I made my way down to the Great Hall just as the first hints of sunrise began to light the room.

The only house table with anyone at it was Ravenclaw, not that I was surprised. It was, after all, only 6:40 am. Most didn't start coming down until 8:00. My feet carried me over to the place Ron, Hermione, and I claimed since after Halloween in our first year. Loading my plate with eggs, bacon, and potatoes, I began to eat at a leisurely pace. I looked at the people who had already started eating their breakfast, mind empty for the first time in almost three years. It was nice. No one looked my way twice, and if they did I hadn't noticed. Since I first came to Hogwarts others would either gawk or try and strike up a conversation. In 1975, however, I was just another face in the crowd.

A boy with black greasy hair and a hook nose drew my eye as I watched him find a seat at the end of the Slytherin table. Propping up a book I knew all too well, he sat down and ignored the rest of us. It didn't take but a moment for me to realize who the boy was; Severus Snape. He looked, well, different. The same indifferent sneer, but still, different. For one, he wasn't the ugly git I knew he would grow up to be. Sure, his hair still hung in greasy locks, but there was something about him that I couldn't quite place my finger on that was different from the man I knew he would become. As though he could feel me watching him, he looked up. After years of staring him down in the potions classroom, I wasn't the least bit ashamed of being caught. His sneer grew. My heart clenched with the realization that this was the boy who loved my mother. He wasn't the terrifying potions master, just a boy.

I offered him a small smile. He would, after all, save my life more than once someday. Since I had seen his memories and gone into the dark forest, my view of him had changed. His thick eyebrows drew together before he must have decided to ignore me and go back to his breakfast and potions book. 

It didn't take long for people to shuffle in with yawns. Soon enough the hall was once more filled with chatter and the scraping of forks. I had almost finished my breakfast when Professor McGonagall came bustling over with a piece of parchment in her hands. 

"Potter, your schedule." She said sternly, handing it to me. "Should you find yourself with questions, I am your head of house. Any of your housemates can point you in my direction."

"Thank you, Professor." I said, looking up from my schedule.

With a nod, she made her way past me and out of the Great Hall. Reading the list, it seemed to mirror what my classes had looked like during my first fifth year.

 

**Monday**

**First - History Of Magic**

**Second and Third - Double Potion**

**Lunch**

**Fourth - Muggle Studies**

**Fifth and Sixth - Double Defence Against The Dark Arts**

I raised an eyebrow at muggle studies. When Dumbledore had asked me about elective classes, I told him anything but divination. At least I wouldn't have to work hard in that class. The rest of the week held similar classes with my other elective being Care of Magical Creatures. A smile that had begun to form was wiped quickly away. For a fleeting moment, I thought of Hagrid's lessons, until I remembered it wasn't until my third year that Hagrid was made a Professor. It was in this all-consuming loneliness that I noticed two persons were sitting down on either side me.

Looking to my left in slight confusion, I met a pair of blue eyes I had been hoping to avoid. James. Turning to my right revealed Sirius with an easy smirk in place. "Bloody hell."

"Here that, James? I don't think she likes us." Sirius said.

James placed his hand over his heart in feign hurt. "But, Harry, we're related."

My shoulders tensed when Remus sent me an apologetic smile from across the table, and Peter watched me with awe. This was exactly what I had been hoping to avoid. Panic built in my chest. _Squash it down, Potter_. Forcing my body to relax, I turned back to my now cold food. 

When I took another bite of bacon instead of answering, James took it upon himself to fill the silence. "It's not every day you find a long-lost relative, Harry."

Everything in me wanted nothing more than to know the boy who would become my father, someone I knew next to nothing about. I wanted to hug Sirius, tell him how much I missed him. I wanted to tell Remus how sorry I was that he would die because of me. I wanted to keep them safe from Peter. And I wanted to change their future. My future.

 _"Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody!"_  * Hermione's voice whispered in my ear. _"Awful things happen when wizards have meddled with time."*_

So instead of doing any of that, I did the hardest thing I had ever done. I stayed silent and ate another slice of bacon. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was only 8:32. History of magic was on the third floor, so I wouldn't have to leave for another fifteen minutes to get there. Just as I made to put my Schedule in my bag and leave, Sirius picked it up.

"Brilliant, same classes," he said, looking it over.

Snatching it back, I shoved it into my bag. "Shove off, Black."

"Now Harry," James said in a playfully stern voice. "Is that any way to treat someone? What if he were to die tomorrow?"

My hand slammed down on the table top as I shot to my feet, and all but ran to the first class. Tears prickled in my eyes. He didn't know, none of them did. They were dead men walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * means it's an actual quote from the books. These are from book three.


	4. Hogwarts, A History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology is owed, and the prying begins.

Leaning up against the wall next to History of Magic, I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was hard not to be angry at James for what he had said. It wasn't like he knew what he had been saying, and the shocked looks on their faces had been evidence enough that he hadn't thought what he was saying was anything short of playful, a way to get me to talk. I could understand his curiosity. After all, if someone had shown up looking like me with the name Potter, I would want to know them as well. But a larger part of me was enraged at his careless words. Did that really seem the thing to say to someone who'd burst into the Great Hall, hair filled with twigs, clothes torn, and covered in a sloppy mixture of dirt, dust, and blood asking if they were dead?

Dropping my hand to my side, I let out a huff. Great job I had done, not drawing attention. I should have stayed in control. Had I simply ignored James, I probably would have lost his attention far sooner than having caused a scene like that. A few minutes passed before the corridor began to fill with students going to their lessons. I walked into the classroom and sat down in the front, taking out a quill, inkpot, and roll of parchment. Normally, I would have chosen a seat in the back. The way Professor Binns droned on was a sure fire way to put even the most attentive students to sleep. It was also likely that had I sat in the back, James or Sirius would have tried to talk to me again. Besides, I had already done my fifth year before and Binns would only teach about one thing this year; giant wars.

It wasn't long before the other fifth years trickled into the classroom. To discourage anyone from approaching me, I pulled out a textbook at random, flipped to a random page, and pretended to read. I had never really liked books the way Hermione had. Sure, they were okay. Especially the one she had given me in our first year, Quidditch Through The Ages. Even those trashy love novels I had insisted she buy for me after our third year was almost fun. A textbook on things I already knew, however, was not something I would likely pick up for a bit of light reading.

"Mind if I sit here?" Remus asked, gesturing to the empty desk next to my right.

I shrugged without meeting his eyes and went back to the textbook I was pretending to read. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him pull out the chair and sit down before pulling out supplies he would need to take notes on the lecture. Barking laughter told me that Sirius and James had just walked in with Peter trailing faithfully behind them. 

_"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter, never quite in their league, talent-wise."*_

How did this seemingly harmless boy become the monster who would betray my parents? If only they knew what he would become if only I could somehow stop it... Shaking my head slightly, I turned my eyes back to the text in front of me. It wouldn't do to have these thoughts. The simple truth was that I could do nothing but watch and try and have as little impact as I could. Dwelling on what might have been would drive me mad. No, I had to find a way back to 1998 as quickly as I could. 

"Harry?"

Remus drew me from my thoughts. It was strange seeing him like this. The long scar that crossed his face had yet to appear, and his hair held no traces of grey yet. 

"I just wanted to apologize, for earlier." When I didn't say anything, he rushed on. "James can be a prat sometimes, but I know he wouldn't have said that had he known."

"Know what?" I asked before I could stop myself. Curiosity had always been my fatal flaw, but I still found myself wanting to know what conclusions they had drawn after I had practically run from them.

Remus hesitated. When I raised my eyebrow, he finally continued. "Well, I mean, you've obviously lost someone close to you."

"No. I lost everyone."

 

The next few days passed relatively quietly. No doubt thanks to Remus who would have told James and Sirius to back off. The hardest person to avoid, it seemed, was Lily. Sharing a dorm made it that much harder. Despite my best effort to remain distant, She was putting twice as much effort into becoming friends. Af dinner she would hunt me down and insist I sit with her and her friends. When I refused, she gathered her friends and they moved to the end of the table where I sat alone. It was times like these that I wished I had told Dumbledore I belonged in Slytherin. At least them no one would have bothered trying to befriend me and if they had, they'd have no doubt given up after the first day. 

Lying on my back, I stared sightlessly at the canopy of my four post bead. My fingers traced over my lightning-shaped scar. This was the source of all my trouble. This tiny mark. Strange how in 1998 it meant so much to so many people, but in 1975 it was just a scar. 

The curtain to my bed was pulled aside by a smiling Lily. She held up a six-pack of cider and bag of jumping snakes in one hand, and nail polish in the other. "Scoot over, Harry."

With a sigh, I made room for her on my bed. She pulled the curtains closed around me and lit the end of her wand while I did the same. It was hard not to like Lily, she was trying so hard to make me feel welcome. A selfish part of me was happy for the chance to know her. I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life. So I pushed down any feeling of guilt I had and tried to enjoy this stolen moment with her.

"Scarlet?" Lily asked, holding up the color. "Or gold?"

I smiled slightly. "Scarlet."

Carefully unscrewing the top, Lily took my right hand in hers. I tensed she took notice of the scars on the back of my hand. _I Must Not Tell Lies_. A moment of stiff silence fell before she simply began to paint. 

"So I couldn't help but notice that you don't seem to have any clothes other than the ones you arrived in. The first Hogsmeade visit is the weekend of Halloween, so I thought you might want to go shopping with me."

"I, uh," Clearing my throat, I continued. "I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that, I have it covered," Lily said brightly.

"I can't ask you to cover it, Lily." I shook my head.

"Oh, I'm not."

"Then who-"

She cut me off with a knowing smile. "You'll see. Until then you can borrow my clothes."

After my nails dried we opened the of jumping snakes and the cider. It was nice talking to her. She didn't ask me about my past, and I didn't share. She told me about her sister Petunia and her parents. We talked about classes. The ones we liked (Defence Against The Dark Arts), the ones we didn't (History Of Magic). While I knew this was wrong, I basked in this time we shared. I could almost forget when I was. 

That night I slept better than I had in months.

With the start of October brought a chill in the air. Scarves began to make their first appearances along with gloves. It was a nice change. Especially with the evening fires to help battle any lingering cold in the common room. 

Lily was true to her word, and the next morning she searched through her trunk for something I could wear. She finally decided on a dark blue cashmere sweater with jeans, and the brown boots I had arrived in. I thanked her before changing into the borrowed outfit. In truth, I had never worn casual clothes this nice before. Many of my clothes consisted of Dudley's worn ones that Hermione had helped me take in so they would fit better. Spending the better part of a year on the run hadn't helped either. My hair was left to its own devices as it never was tamable.

"Let's get breakfast, I'm starving," Lily said once she was satisfied everything fit.

Following her down to the Great Hall, I found it was so easy to be near her. Knowing that Lily wanted to be my friend made going back that much harder. I didn't want to lose this. How do you stay away from the people that mean the most to you when you know your time with them is limited. In six years, just six short years, Lily and James would die protecting me. Was it selfish to want to change that? To get back the years that had been stolen by a madman in his quest for power?

Instead of walking towards the Gryffindor table, Lily steered me towards the Slytherin table. At the questioning look I shot her, she just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Severus Snape. I hesitated before sitting across from them. Severus raised an eyebrow. Lily must not bring friends to sit with him often, if ever.

"Harry, this is Severus. Severus, Harry."

I offered a slight smile that he didn't return. I didn't exactly expect him to like me. Not when I looked so much like James.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello." I could tell he was only trying for Lily, but at least he was trying. 

He then turned to Lily, who in turn was making every effort to include me. I watched them talk with strange amusement. How different he seemed, talking to her, more...human. 

"...what do you think Harry?" Lily asked me brightly.

"Oh," I said, having no idea what they had been discussing. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"She asked how you felt about Gryffindor's odds of winning the Quidditch cup this year." Severus sneered impatiently.

In my first year after I had learned my dad had been a great Quidditch player, I had taken it upon myself to learn just how good a player he was. Turns out this is the only year they didn't win the cup while he was on the team because of the lack of a decent seeker.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are well matched, but Ravenclaw will take the cup this year." When they gave me odd looks, I added quickly, "Or so I've heard."

 _'Well done, Potter.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Why don't you give them the final score while you're at it.'_


	5. Talks of Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a decision.

That afternoon I found myself sitting alone beneath a tree next to the black lake. A couple of first years were throwing stone into the water, and laughed each time the giant squid tossed them back. I had an unexpectedly pleasant morning with Lily and Severus. Because Slytherin and Gryffindor had potions together, Lily had suggested that we all retire to the library and finish our essays on Shrinking Solutions together.

"Harry, you have to cite your work." Lily scolded when I just started writing rather than gather books for research.

"I am." I said, slightly confused. "See, this bit, _'Shrinking solutions are best balanced when using fresh eye of newt rather than pickled'_ is from _A Potion Master's Guide_ , and _'when dealing with a shrivelfig, it's best to slowly drain over a period of twenty minutes before it can be skinned and then added'_ is from _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi."_

Still, Lily insisted that I find the books, and was astounded that I had quoted them near perfectly. "You must really like Shrinking Solutions." She said, shaking her head in bemusement.

"Not really. Truthfully the only reason I know any of that is because Hermione insisted I-" I stopped short when my mind caught up with my mind. 

In my _original_ fifth year, Hermione thought if I stayed focused on my studies I could better ignore the rumors being spread about me in the _Daily Prophet_. I had given it a go out of desperation, and had decided to never again follow that bit of advice. All it got me were headaches from reading too long, and an acute dust allergy from the books in the library.

"Anyway," I said after an awkward pause. Lily wore a poorly hidden look of concern. "I know more than I could ever care to know about it."

Severus had watched the exchange silently, before proceeding criticize my essay in a way only he could; complete with sneers and jabs about my intelligence. I found a strange sort of comfort in the way that somethings would never change. I must have been far more homesick than I realized if Severus Snape was pulling at my heartstrings.

"It seems your not as incompetent as the _other_ Potter." Severus begrudgingly said after he insisted on checking my paper and only making minor changes in the phrasing. 

I laughed at the irony of the almost compliment. "Thanks, Severus. You really know how to chat a girl up."

Lily laughed lightly as Severus scowled. Though it lost some of it's effect due to the pale pink staining his cheeks. 

It had been a rather unexpectedly pleasant morning. Sunlight filter through the canopy of leaves, leaving a pretty pattern across my jeans. The slight chill in the air had me returning to the castle and made me immensely thankful for the warm cashmere sweater Lily had lent me. The ground was littered with student who seemed unbothered by the chilly weather. In all honesty, the cold had never bothered me much. It was the curious stares that followed me and poorly hidden whispers that made me retreating back inside. At least in my dorm, I could get some privacy. It was exhausting, hiding who I was, constantly worrying how my actions would affect the future. 

Then corridor was blissfully empty. Dinner was still an hour away, leaving me contemplating if a trip to the common room would be worth it. It would kill time, but my chances of running into the marauders made me hesitate. I was already being careless by allowing Lily in, but to chance Remus and Sirius, even Peter, recognizing my in the future, or changing how their lives unraveled was too reckless, even for me. Tempting fate like that was not something I was willing to risk. The feeling of caring the weight of everyone's lives, both past and present, crushed down on me. I wanted to scream, or run, or find a broom and just fly. I wanted to leave this fear, this guilt, and anger behind.  My muscles trembled beneath my skin.

I needed to speak with Dumbledore. 

My feet carried me down the familiar path to the Headmasters office. If anyone could help me, it was him. I racked my brain for the password as I stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbert lemon."

The gargoyle leapt to the side and allowed me to pass. Rasping my knuckles against the door, I waited for the familiar call to enter.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted in a pleasant manor. "How may I help you this evening?"

"I want to know them, my parents. But I can't because I'm not meant to! It wasn't suppose to be this way. Lily wants to be my friend, James thinks that I'm some sort of long lost sister, Remus pities me, and god knows what Sirius is thinking!" I burst out, unable to stop the words that had been building since I learned I had somehow managed to get myself sent back twenty-three years. "And all the while I have to hide who I really am because if anyone knew, I could destroy the future!"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he pressed his fingertips together beneath his chin. "What a strange situation you find yourself in, Harry. In truth, I cannot say I know what course of action would be best to follow, To my knowledge, nothing of this sort has ever occurred before. Perhaps the wisest thing to do would be nothing at all."

I plopped down into an overstuffed armchair. "You want me to do nothing?"

"The choice is, of course, yours to make. You can carve your own future here, or you can simply wait to find a way back. Whatever course of action you choose, I think it best if you were to keep any details of both who you are and the time you come from to yourself. Knowledge such as this can have terrible consequences if it were to fall into the wrong hands."

My fingers traces over the scar on my forehead in frustration. "But I was once told that meddling with time was dangerous, that I could ruin the future or make it so I was never born."

Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles at me. "Magic works in strange ways. Most witches and wizards see it as only a tool to control. In truth it's far more complex than that. Magic is a force with a will all of it's own. It has seen fit to bring you here. I can only speculate as to what that reason is. You have been given this power, Harry, and it is up to you how you wield it. Now, I should think it's time for supper."

Taking it all in I nodded, distracted by this new information. What was the reason behind my being here? At dinner Lily must have noticed I was distracted.

"-Harry?"

I looked up from pushes peas around my plate. "Sorry?"

She placed a dainty hand on my arm. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts is all."

Lily opened her mouth, but closed it with a scowl. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had moved over to join us. It was strange to think that this girl, who so obviously loathed James, would one day fall in love with him. If I wasn't a direct result of it, I might not ever think it possible.

"Evans," James greeted politely. "Harry."

"Hello." I said, uncertain. 

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow." Sirius said after a moment. "Either of you gonna try your luck?"

"Definitely not." Lily said almost before he had gotten all the words out.

I hesitated. Quidditch was one of the best thing in the world, and getting the chance to play with my dad was beyond anything I had ever hoped for. Dumbledore had said I should live my life here, at least until I managed to make it back to 1998. After all, how much could I change by simply trying out for the team? There was no guarantee I would even make the team, after all.

"I think I will." 

James grinned at me. "What position?"

"Seeker. It's the only one I've ever played." I explained.

Little did I know that this one choice would change everything. There would be no going back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and Harry's interaction with Lily. Feedback is alway welcome!


	6. Trials and Frendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch try-outs and shaky friendships.

I had never officially tried out for a quidditch team before. McGonagall had given me the position on the team as an alternative to detention, one that I gladly took. After that, there was never any need. Oliver Wood and Angela Johnson had both decided that I was there was, then I was captain in my sixth year. I had, as every team member was required to do, watched the trials. It consisted of typical things such as laps around the field, drills, even a mock game. This was, however, not what I found when I joined the line of hopefuls.

"Alright, you mangy lot!" A seventh year boy hollard from where he stood. "For those of you who don't know, the positions you will be trying for are seeker and chaser. Behind me you may have noticed a few minor obstacles. You will have to make it through those to even be considered. Once we've weeded out the useless ones, who ever has the best time takes the position. Chasers first!"

The 'few obstacles' consisted of three parts. The first looked fairly simple. Thirty hoops were floating, scattered around the field. The flyer must make it through all thirty hoops. The hoops themselves moved about. And if that wasn't enough, the field had been subjected to several climate control spells. Howling winds in one section, pouring rain in another, and a blizzard in the last. The group of Gryffindors competing for chaser lined up. The first boy had just make it to the first hoop when the bludgers were released. All five of them. 

After seeing this, quite a few hopefuls turned instead to the stands, joining those who had simply come to watch. I could just make out Lily sitting with a group of girls, and looking on with equal parts fascinating and weariness. The group went from thirty to fifteen, all while watching the first boy being carted off to the hospital wing. 

When the first boy made it through, a cheer went up in the stands. It had been exhilarating to watch as he raced through the hoops, dodged the bludgers, and battled the elements to the finish line. I felt myself itching for a chance to have a go. Clenching the handle of the broom Remus was letting me borrow, I shifted my wand from my pocket and cast the impervius charm on my glasses. It was a nifty spell Hermione had show me in our third year to repel water. Squashing down the sudden wave of longing I always felt when I thought about Ron and Hermione, I shifted my focus to the upcoming challenge. 

"Seekers, you're up!" 

A fourth year boy stepped up, mounted his broom, and took off at the whistle. He maneuvered well through the hoops. It was when he got to the blizzard section that a bludger caught him on the side of the head, sending him tumbling down into the grass below. When I stepped up I could hear Lily give a cheer. Mounting my broom, I shot forward at the whistle.

The strong wind forced me to fly nearly sideways while racing through the hoops. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a bludger barreling towards me, forcing me to roll side ways, into the next climate. The rain soaked me instantly and set a deep chill in my bones. Water flew past my glasses, the charm working perfectly. The bludger in this section almost seemed to be waiting for me, coming straight for my face. Looping through the air, I zig zagged through the hoops, all the while hearing the unmistakable crack of a bludger tearing through the wooden hoops like they would bone. 

The moment I crossed the climate barrier, all the rainwater that had collected on my clothes and body froze. My joints stiffened against the numbing cold, making any maneuvering all the more difficult. I was once again grateful for the charm I placed on my glasses when no frost built up on the lenses. Snow quickly covered my hair and shirt, sticking to the ice that had built up. This section was the most difficult for many reasons.

1\. Having just come from the raining climate, all the water instantly froze. The cold was so intense, your muscles began seizing up.

2\. The hoops moved about, some slowly, others rather quickly.

3\. This section contained three bludgers.

The frozen air burned my lungs. It was difficult, to say the least, trying to predict where the hoops would go next while trying not to get pumped by flying balls and snow. After the second time of having to swerve out of the way of a bludger, I had to find a way to put the out of commision and quickly. I pulled sharply upwards on the handle of my broom and shot straight up. The three blood thirsty balls eagerly followed. Making a sudden backwards loop, I plummeted straight towards the ground, urging the broom to move faster. Snow bit into my skin as that familiar giddy feeling twisted in my gut. Yanking the broom up, I pulled out of the dive faster than the bludgers were able and sped through the last remaining hoop and across the finish line.

The frozen water no longer mattered as I yelled in victory. I made it through the first round!

My feet hit the ground as a cheer rose through those seated in the stands. Lily could be heard over the rest, waving like mad. A wide grin took over my face as I waved back, adrenaline still pumping through my body. James and Sirius approached before clapping me on the shoulder.

"What did I tell you, Sirius? Potters were born to fly." James said proudly.

Sirius ruffled my hair, no doubt making it worse than it already was. "Our little Harry, zooming around like it was nothing."

"Cut it out, you two. It was no more difficult than flying around a dragon." I said waving them off.

"And, pray tell," James said with a raised eyebrow, "How exactly would you know?"

"I-I don't! Obviously, I was just making a comparison." I hurried to say.

"Pretty strange comparison." Sirius said grimly. "I think we've got a dragon slayer on our hands, James."

"Indeed. If ever there is a dragon to face, we must grovel at the feet of Hariah, and pray she can defeat the mighty beast!" James declared dramatically.

I huffed in slight amusement as they then proceeded to bow and in Sirius's case literally sing my praises. 

"Oi!" Yelled the captain after everyone had a go at the obstacles. "If you two idiots are quite done, we have try outs to finish."

"Just and merciful captain!" Cried James.

"Brave and true!" Hollard Sirius.

"Shut it!" The captain growled, clearly used to the antics of those two. "Right then. There was quite a bit of fair flying out there today. Our new chase is Greg Lestrade, and our seeker is Hariah Potter. The rest of you, great job. Now clear off my field."

A rush of pride filled me. This was something I could do, where I could be 100% me and hold nothing back. As I walked off the field, James and Sirius on either side of me, they took the liberty of filling me in on practice times, the game schedule, and discussed, over the top of my head, what broomstick would be best. 

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I don't, uh, have any money for brooms." In 1998 it wouldn't have been a problem due to my vault filled with wizard gold.

"Not to worry, Harry. Mum's over the moon about you. No doubt she'll jump at the chance to dote on you." James said.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"She always wanted a girl. Your like a dream come true for her." He explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But I'm not-"

"My long lost sister? Don't tell her that unless you want to crush her." He continued with a smirk. 

"Besides," Sirius said. "you really could be for all we know. James might be your twin. Imagine, being a sister to that prat."

"Hey!" James exclaimed in pretend offense. "I'm the best big brother. Right, Harry?"

By now we had reached the Great Hall where the two of them steered me to where Remus and Peter had already started their lunch.

"You joining us today, Harry?" Remus asked politely, saving me from having to scramble for an answer to James's question.

"It appears that way." I said with an unsure smile. The last time Remus and I spoke, I wasn't exactly friendly.

Once I was seated between James and Sirius, Remus spoke again.

"We saw your trials, excellent flying."

"Thanks. I'm told I get it from my dad." I told him sheepishly. 

"He must be a brilliant flyer then." James said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"The best, I'm told." I said with a secret smile.

Lily plopped down next to Remus with more grace than I had in my little finger. "Great job Harry. You nearly gave me a heart attack with that dive you pulled."

"You should have seen Mc- I mean you should have seen the first time I did that."

I swallowed down the frustration of the half truths I was being forced to tell. McGonagall had nearly throw a fit in my first year when she saw me pull off a similar dive. But they couldn't know that, and they never would.

"Well, it was rather impressive. Did you play quidditch before you came to Hogwarts?" She asked, graciously ignoring my slip up. 

No. "Yes. I played seeker with my mates."

"Y- you did good." Peter chimed in.

My stomach clenched painfully. "Er, thanks."

Peter seemed pleased with my response. This was the boy who would betray my parents, get Sirius sent to Azkaban, and raise Voldemort to his former power. So much death would follow him, but I couldn't bring myself to see this plump, nervous boy as the murderer he would become. How could someone who became pleased with a short reply grow into the man who would destroy my life and that of countless others?

How indeed.


	7. Of Nightmares And Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry must learn how to deal with the horrors in her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 300 kudos!!!!!! You guys are awesome. I'm not pleased with how this one came out, bit here ya go.

_I stood in the middle of a graveyard. My ragged breathing was loud in the still night air. Cedric had to be here, we arrives together. I turned, moving quickly through the broken and decaying headstones. I had to find him before Voldemort did._

_"Harry!" Cedric yelled from somewhere in the distance._

_"Where are you?" I called out in panic._

_My body felt like it was moving through syrup. Why couldn't I move faster?_

_"Avada kedavra!" a cruel voice rang though the still night._

_A flash of all too familiar green light light up the Graves before me. Voldemort held his wand out and Cedric's body feel lifeless and cold into an open grave._

_"Cedric!" I yelled, fear gripping me as I pushed forward to where his body fell._

_My stomach churned when I bent over the open grave. Inside lay the bodies of Ron, Hermoine, Fred, Tonks, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Colin, Severus, and Cedric._

_A scream shattered the night._

I shot up in bed, eyes burning and my wand gripped tightly in my fist. Lily stood over me with a terrified expression, and the other girls in my dorm stood back, varied expressions of fear clear even without my glasses on. 

I reached out to the bedside table and slammed them onto my face. My chest heaved and my body trembled. The room stood frozen as I struggled to pull myself together. 

This was the fist dream I'd had since I arrived here. It had been so vivid that I half expected to see Voldemort burst into the dorm.

"Harry?" Lily said hesitantly.

I lowered my wand. 

She took a step closer. Hot tears of relief pooled in my eyes before making cool trails down my cheeks. Lily was okay, they all were.

Lily sat on the edge of my bed before wrapping her arms tightly around me. "Shh, it's alright. It was just a dream."

A terrible sob rose from my chest as I clung to her. She was alive, she was safe.

The door burst open, making me jump, wand pointed sharply at the entrance. A girl walked in with McGonagall hot on her heels. The head of house took in the sight of me, eyes puffy and running. Her expression softened.

"Come with me, Miss Potter." She said gently, holding out her arm.

My arm shook as I lowered my wand, one arm still gripping Lily. It took several moments for my body to relax and obey. I hated when this happened, when my fear caught up with me. Hermoine never once complained when my nightmares kept us both up at night when we were on the run. She would simply climb into bed with me and twiddle with my hair or hold me while I cried. She and Ron both. He often made me a warm cuppa, saying it was what him mum did when he was upset, and it would work wonders. But they weren't here.

Another moment passed before I realized I still hadn't let go of Lily. She helped me untangle myself from the covers before leading me to where McGonagall stood. The Professor wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me from the tower. The common room was empty, and the fire had burned itself down to embers. I allowed myself to be led out the portrait hole and down the the hospital wing. The stone floor was cold against my bare feet. 

McGonagall muttered a quick spell and a blue light shot from her want and flew from the room. Madame Pomfrey hurried over with something clenched in her hand.

"On the bed, Miss Potter." She said in a gentle voice.

"I'm fine." My voice was hoarse.

It made me angry that I couldn't handle one nightmare. During the nine months I had spent on the run, I was fine. My sleep was dreamless. Now when there was no one fight they started up again? It left me wondering what was wrong with me.

Madame Pomfrey regarded me with a stern look. "Of course you are. Now on the bed."

I did as I was told, embarrassed because I had woken everyone up.

The medi witch placed a steaming Goblet in my hand. I took the calming draft, grimacing at the bitter taste. Slowly my muscles relaxed and the adrenalin wore off leaving me exhausted. I handed back the goblet as the hospital wing doors opened and in walked the Headmaster.

"You've caused quite the stir, Harry." He said, not unkindly. When I didn't say anything he continued. "Nightmares are not uncommon for those who have suffered, and you have suffered more than most."

My eyes flickered to my head of house. Her lips thinned slightly, no remembering the manner in which I had arrived. Looking at Dumbledore once more, I drew my eyebrows together.

"I- I thought they had stopped."

His eyes shone with understanding. "The mind is a fickle thing. In times of war, soldiers will sleep, minds clear. It's when the return home that they learn it's followed them. A lot has happened to you in the past year alone. Nightmares are to be expected, and with time they will pass."

It sure didn't feel like it. Not when I knew what was coming.

 

At the insistence of Madame Pomfrey, I spent the night in the hospital wing. Thanks to the calming draft I managed to sleep without any more nightmares. Light filtered in through the windows. Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I sat up. It had been a while since the sun was up before me. My body ached from sleeping for so long.

"Morning." A red haired blur said from the end of my bed.

Putting on my glasses, I said, "What time is it?"

"A little after 8:00." Lily said. She held up a bundle of clothes. "I grabbed you a clean uniform."

"Thanks." I muttered, embarrassed as I remembered last night.

Lily moved the screen so I could change. The air was heavy with her questions, but she stayed silent. Once I was dressed, I pulled the screen to the side.

The pretty girl in front of me hesitated. "You know, Harry, if you ever wanna talk I here."

Swallowing past my guilt, I nodded. "I know... Thank you, for last night."

Sympathy shone in her eyes. "What are friends for? Now I don't know about you, but I could eat a hypogryff."

Lily was a master of steering conversation. None of the girls from our dorm brought up what had happened, but judging from the looks I was getting, the news of my nightmare had traveled quickly among my housemates. 

Alice, the girl who would one day be Nevilles mother, asked me how I was liking Hogwarts.

"It's nice." I said. "Peeves is bit of work, though. He baracaded one of the secret passageways and refused to let anyone though unless they set fire to their trousers."

Alice laughed. "In my first year, he started shooting spitballs from inside a suit of armor."

"I hope no one actually set themselves on fire." Annabeth, a sixth year girl said, brow creased in worry. 

"I'm sure no one did." Lily said as she took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Not even Potter's that thick."

"Talking about me, Evans?" 

James plopped down in the empty seat next to me with a roguish smile. 

"Only terrible things, I assure you." Lily said stiffly.

Alice cut in before James could say anything to set off the fiery redhead. "It's uncanny how much you two look alike."

I shifted uncomfortably as James slung his arm around my shoulders. "Good genes. Isn't that right, sister mine?"

"James," I groaned. "I'm not your sister."

"And yet, here you are. My unofficial twin." He replied.

I rolled my eyes but let it go. "Where's the rest of your lot?"

"Remus was still trying to get Peter up, and Sirius was still styling his hair when I left." He told me, snagging a piece of toast from my plate. 

Just then, the mail began to arrive. Hundreds of owls swooped down to find the people their letters and parcels were addressed to. A large package was dumped onto my plate, sending food in many different directions. 

My eyebrows scrunched together. Who was sending me things? A letter was attached with my name gleaming at me in an elegant scrawl. 

_Hariah,_

_It is with great tidings that I write to you. My name is Euphemia Potter. It has been brought to my attention that you have arrived at Hogwarts. James has written to me about you, and it is my deepest wish that we should get to know you. Please except this gift as a token of my new found affection._

_Euphemia Potter_

_P.S I do hope you like it._

Looking up from the letter, James smiled at me expectantly. 

"Why is your mum sending me things?" I asked.

"I told you, she's always wanted a daughter." He said, impatiently. "Are you going to open it?"

I hesitated before dragging the long pristinely wrapped package towards me. It was almost a shame to rip such nice wrappings, but curiosity triumphed.

A long dark box opened to reveal one of the most beautiful brooms I had ever seen. A sleek cherry wood handle gleamed up at me, ending in a group of neatly bound twigs. I ran my hand over the cool wood, at a loss for words. 

I looked up at Lily who was smiling encouragingly at me from across the table.

James whisled in appreciation. "A Silver Arrow 320. That's the top broom this year. 0-70 in five seconds."

"I- I don't know what to say." I finally stuttered.

"I'd start with 'thank you'." Sirius said as he slid into the seat on my left. 

I snorted. "Right." Turning to James, I said, "You will tell her thank you from me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Tell her yourself. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to get a letter from you."

Mind made up, I hurried upstairs to pit my new broom away before rushing to potions.

 

Potions with Slughorn was, as always, rather tedious. He would try to cracking a joke (no one laughed) or offer encouragement to those he felt needed it (annoying smiles and 'words of wisdom'). This was, however, a class shared with Slytherin. 

Lily had dragged me over to sit with Severus, who offered me a curt nod in way of greeting. Considering he had only ever sneered at me back in my time, I counted this as a victory. 

"Not worm wood, Ash wood." He snapped at me when I went to add the wrong ingredient. 

"Right, thanks." I muttered.

Tapping my wand over the cauldron, I repeated the incantation before increasing the heat. Potions had never been my strong suit. It was nice taking the class with Snape, rather than him giving the lesson. He could be very helpful when he wanted, even if it was only for Lily's sake.

"I was thinking." Lily said as she stired her pale blue potion. "The three of us hold have lunch outside. It might be the last chance we have for a while."

Severus nodded, making me laugh. He turned a sharp gaze on me. "Sorry, I just find it hard to imagine you outside."

"And pray tell, how do you imagine me?" He sneered.

There was the Snape I knew. "Bent over a cauldron, or an old tome of spells. Mostly in dark places, honestly."

"I don't think I like being in your thoughts, Potter." He said.

"Where would you rather be, Severus?"

A muscle in his jaw twitched when Lily let out a musical laugh. 

 


	8. Talks And Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry let's it out. James and Sirius discuss wedding plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one to make up for the lack of frequent updates. Enjoy!

Andrew Jenkins was unlike any quidditch captain I had ever had. Oliver Wood was eccentric, and pushy. Angelina Johnson had been tough and no-nonsense. Andrew Jenkins, however, was demanding and quite the perfectionist.

"Again!" He yelled from where he was punched on his broom. "Lestrade, tighten you grip and tuck your elbow. A first year could steal the quaffle from you!"

As everyone moved back into position, I continued to dive and spin while trying to catch the small balls Jenkins had charmed to zoom around the pitch. After nearly three hours you'd think he'd at least be semi pleased with the progress made. 

"Potter, they're not gonna catch themselves!" 

Speak of the devil. 

After another thirty minutes past before the practice was finally called off much to the relief of everyone but the Jenkins. One of the chasers explained that McGonagall had forbide him from keeping us through dinner. My muscles were stiff and ached from leaning over a broom for the majority of the evening. In the locker room, I snatched a crisp white towel and made for the showers.

Hot water washed away the sweat from my hair and skin. I let out a received groan. This type of ache was always my favorite. Knowing it came from flying and drills made me feel alive. During the war there hadn't been any time for me to just enjoy quidditch. Maybe that why when Dumbledore told me what I did here was my choice, I couldn't help but play quidditch. Perhaps after Voldemort was finally defeated, I'd join a professional team. 

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before changing back into my clothes. Dropping the soil town and training gear into a laundry bin, I walked back into the main locker room.

 Heat crept up my neck. Sirius, ever the immodest one, stood in front of his locker shirtless. It was clear he, too, had just showed (girls and guys have separate showers). Water dripped from his black hair down his chest. If I hadn't noticed before how fit he was, I did now. Defined muscle coiled under his tanned skin, and his trousers rode low on his hips. 

"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk. 

"Oi! Stop corrupting little Harry, Sirius." James said, tossing Sirius his shirt. "Harry, shield your eyes!"

Pushing past my embarrassment, I rolled my eyes. "It's just Sirius, James. Not much to see."

Said boy let out a bark like laugh. "Your blush says otherwise." 

"I'm not blushing! I'm just hot from my shower." I sputtered, my face burning.

He raised an eyebrow, but pulled his shirt on. I shook my head. "James, I'm headed to dinner."

"Hang on, I'll go with you." He said, closing his locker. 

The two of us walked from the pitch in the twilight. It was the middle of October, and the air had a biting chill I hadn't notice while sweating from practice. I pulled my jacket a little tighter around myself.

"I heard you were having nightmares." James said.

I shot him a sharp look. "Doesn't everyone."

"Sure. But most people don't wake up screaming and get hauled off by their head of house."

"Look, James. I don't want to talk about it." I said through clenched teeth.

He put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. "Harry, you can't just keep everything inside."

"Everything? It was one nightmare!"

He crossed his arms. "I'm not just talking about the nightmare. You show up in the Great Hall out of the blue looking like you had just stepped out of a war. You go to say something about your past, then shut up before changing the subject. Don't give me that look, you know you do."

"What do you want me to say?" I exploded. All of the pent up guilt, anger and frustration poring out. "That my parents were murdered when I was a baby? Or that a mad man has been trying to kill me since I was born because of some stupid prophecy? Or maybe you'd like to hear how everyone who gets close to me either gets hurt or dies because I'm not strong enough to save them? That their faces haunt my dreams. What do you want!" 

By the end I was yelling, chest rising and following rapidly in anger. My eyes burned with tears that I refused to let go. James, for once, looked speechless.

"Harry, I-" He stumbled for words. "Is that why you have all those scars?"

My hand reached up to the lightning bolt on my forehead. I sighed, all the fight seeping out of me. "Yes, James."

"Shit, Harry, don't cry." 

I hadn't realized the hot tear falling until James pulled me into his chest, at a loss of what to do other than hold me. Once I started crying, I couldn't stop. All the emotion I had fought to repress pored out, spilling onto my cheeks and James' once crisp shirt. He was warm and sturdy. Like nothing could make him move.

So this is what being held by your father felt like.

Once I started to calm down, I pulled away, rubbing at my face. James ruffled my hair with a half smile.

"James, what have I told you about making girls cry?" Sirius called as he climbed the slop towards us.

I laughed, despite the seriousness that had surrounded us only moments before. 

"Oh, shut it." James said, rolling his eyes. 

"Need me to hex him, Harry?" 

"Hey! You wouldn't let him hex your brother, would you?" James turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Well, you're not my brother, now are you?" I told him.

James feigned hurt. "And to think, I was going to buy you a Christmas present."

Sirius chuckled. "Cheeky, isn't she? Can we keep her?"

"Paws off! She's my sister." James said, grabbing me as if to protect me from him.

"And that doesn't make me want to take her? Just think, if Harry and I got married, we could brothers by law."

"I'm right here, you know." I said, cheeks coloring.

"Good point." James said, talking over my head. "But who said I don't want Remus as a brother-in-law?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Just think of how boring their kids would be. Noses in books, _studying_."

James nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think your right. That settles it. You have my blessing."

I finally manage to pull out of James arms. "Cut it out, you two. I'm not marrying anyone."

"Geez, you sound like Evans." James grumbled.

I snorted. "Then I must sound reasonable."

"Don't be like that, Harry. She'll say yes one day, James." Sirius said.

"Wait, you've proposed to Lily?" I asked in great amusement.

"Only once." James said sheepishly as we made our way into the castle. "She said no."

Sirius snorted. "She used the bat bogey hex on you, and it took Remus thirty minutes to finally counter it."

"Why so long?" I asked.

"He was laughing too hard." James mumbled. 

I don't think I had ever laughed so hard.


	9. Werewolves And Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a full moon, and Harry asks Remus out to dinner.

It wasn't until DADA started that I realized the full moon was tomorrow. Remus sat next to James looking ill. His skin was a sickly pale color and his eyes had dark bags underneath them. 

"Listen up!" Professor Dagel said, smiling down at everyone. She was a tall witch who seemed to closely resemble Aunt Petunia. "With O.W.L's coming up, it's important to know about the dangerous magical creatures you may come across in every day life. If you'll all turn to page 394, we can begin our lesson on werewolves."

I stiffened in my chair and noticed Remus had done the same. There was a great rustling noise as everyone opened their textbooks to the correct page. I quickly did the same.

"Now who can tell me the difference between a real Wolf, and a werewolf? Mr Diggory."

"The size. Werewolves are a lot bigger." He informed her.

"Good. Anything else? What about you, Mr Lupin."

Remus drew his eyebrows together. He had not raised his hand, and obviously didn't want to answer. "The snout is shorter and they have a tufted tail.

"Indeed. Now I must press how dangerous these creatures are, even when in human form-"

"Professor, werewolves might be dangerous when they transform, but not in their human form." I said angerly. "Their normal people."

"Miss Potter, I can assure you that they are in fact dangerous. An attack from them as humans leads to permanent scars, and werewolf like behavior. They won't become a werewolf, bit they'll change."

"Just how often has that happened?" I asked expectantly.

"Well, there are only a few reported cases-" She pressed.

"So you would condemn everyone who suffers from a illness, simply because of a few bad eggs? That's like saying everyone who has dragon pox is a murderer because one of them accidentally got someone sick."

Irritation flash across her house like face. "You are not a trained perfessional, Miss Potter. Your opinion doesn't matter in this classroom. It's my job to prepare you for the real world, not let you live in fantasy."

I opened my mouth tell tell her exactly where she could shove her fantasies, but Lily put her hand on my arm and shook her head. "Your going to get detention."

What really made me bite my tongue was the look on Remus's face. He was curved over his desk, eyes wide, with expression I couldn't read. Surprise. Perhaps?

"Now that that's settled," Professor Dagel then began to explain more on the dangers of werewolves and how to kill them.

I tuned her out as I watches Remus. His expression was pained. Whether from the lecture or the pending full moon, I couldn't tell. What I wanted to do was send a well aimed jellylegs jinx at the prejudice prude who was now saying that werewolves were classified as non-human by the ministry. Lily kept her hand on my arm, squeezing when the teacher said something particularly discriminatory.

Class couldn't end faster. I shoved my textbook into my bag with more force than necessary, and left Lily in favor of joining James, Sirius, and Peter who were talking to Remus in hushed tones. 

"Don't listen to the old bat." Peter was saying in his squeaky voice. 

They quickly stopped talking when I stopped in front of them.

"No need to ask you how you felt about the lecture." Sirius said with an almost proud gleam in his eyes.

"I couldn't just sit there and let her spout nonsense." I told him. I glanced at Remus, reminding myself that he didn't know I knew about his 'furry little problem'. 

"That's our Harry." James said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. "Defender of werewolves!"

"Slayer of dragons!" Sirius chimed in dramatically.

"I mention dragons once." I said, rolling my eyes. 

 Lily joined us a moment later. "You're going to be late if you don't leave now, Harry. Muggle Studies is on the other side of the castle."

"Right." 

"Your taking Muggle Studies?" James asked.

"Yeah, I told Dumbledore I'd take anything but divination." I shrugged.

"Do you know any muggles?" Peter asked, fighting with his tie.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was raised by muggles."

Lily looked confused. "But your not a muggle born."

"Half-blood. My mum was a muggle born." I said, clearing my throat.

"Then why-" Lily started.

James interrupted. "Oh, look at the time! Best be off, Harry."

I shot him a grateful smile before waving bye to the others, and starting the long trek to the seventh floor.

Muggle Studies wasn't by any means a hard corse. Especially when you lived with muggles for most of your life. The Professor was an excitable woman, who reminded me of Mr Weasley in her enthusiasm for everyday things found in muggle homes. She assigned us a foot long essay to write on our favorite muggle invention. I chose to do mine over the telephone. 

The rest of the day past quickly. Thursday morning brought frosted windows that thawed by the time the afternoon sun hit them. Remus sat across from me at the Gryffindor table, not touching his food that Peter was trying to coax him into eating. 

Peter was... not want I was expecting. He was shy, kind, and quick to offer his friends help. Since James considered me his sister, Peter made sure to try and share the sweets his mum would send him with me. It left me feeling conflicted. What happened to him that made him betray his best friends?

"I think I know what you need, Remus." I said after a moment. He looked up, his tired eyes meeting mine. Digging through my bag, I pulled out half a chocolate bar Lily had given me.

"Here. If chocolate isn't the cure for everything, I don't know what is."

A shadow of a smile crossed his mouth as he took the candy. I watched as he nibbled on it, but it was more than he had eaten all day. After a few minutes, he wrapped it back up, and tried to hand it back. 

"Keep it. Jenkins banned the team from candy." I said. 

"Like it would matter if you put on weight." Sirius said, rolling his grey eyes.

I blushed, looking down at my lean body. I wouldn't start filling out until I was sixteen. Sure, I had started to get a womanly figure. My breasts were small, but still noticeable, bit my hips were still too slim. Jenkins said I had the perfect body for a seeker, and when he saw me munching on sweets the other day, had proceed to empty my bag of all the candy he could find.

"You can't afford to get fat and lazy." He had said.

Little did he know of the stash Lily had given me that sat in my dorm. It wouldn't matter if I only ate junk all day. I never seemed to weigh more than 115 pounds. 

Remus pocketed the chocolate. "I'll get you some on the trip to Hogsmead."

"Don't worry about it." I waved him off. "I'm just glad you ate _something_."

His cheeks colored slightly. 

I spent most of the day watching Remus. As the day more on, his skin took on a sweaty sheen. He looked exhausted with his shoulders slumped.

"Remus!" I called, trying to catch up with him in the over crowded hall.

He paused, looking like he was one blow of wind away from falling over. "Hey, Harry. Looking for James?"

"For you, actually." I told him, falling into step. "Listen, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dinner with me?"

He raised a tired eyebrow at me in an amused sort of way. "I thought you were engaged to Sirius."

"Engaged? What?" I drew my eyebrows together. Then it hit me. "Merlin's beard, James. I'm not engaged to anyone, Remus. Why would that matter?" Then- "Oh. No, I... I wasn't asking... I mean... Bloody hell."

Remus cracked a smile. "Harry, I was messing with you."

"Er, right. So, dinner?" I mumbled, trying to control the blush that threatened to cover my face. "I figured we could go down to the kitchens a bit early since it's a fu-" I cut myself off. I had almost given away that I knew about him being a werewolf. "I mean, since you don't feel well."

"Sure. That sounds nice, actually." 

"Great. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing for him to lead the way.

We walked down the stairs, waiting for the to rearrange themselves, before making our way down to the dungeons. I stretched onto my tiptoes and tickled the pear. 

Immediately we were swarmed by house elves eager to serve. "Messer Remus!" one squeezed in excitement. "What can Blinky be getting for you, sir?"

"Hi, Blinky. Just some pumpkin juice, please." Remus said kindly.

The elf scurried away and another elf (Nobly) pressed me for what I'd like. "Surprise me."

Remus and I took a seat at the replica Gryffindor table. "How'd you know how to get into the kitchens?" Remus asked.

"I, uh, read about it."

"You read about it? What book?"

I fidgeted in my seat across from him. "How are you feeling?"

He sighed but let it go. "Tired. I'll be fine."

The house elves brought Remus his pumpkin juice, and set a plate of fruit in front of me. We sat in strained silence. Each knowing the other was hiding something, but not wanting to pry. I managed to convince Remus to eat a little bit of fruit, but he took little more than a bite. 

Sometime later we walked into the common room where James, Sirius, and Peter stood waiting.

"Remus!" Sirius said when he spotted us. "Where were you? I checked to hospital wing, but Poppy said you hadn't been to see her."

"I'm fine. Harry and I were in the kitchens." Remus said in a strained sort of way.

"You and Harry?" James asked. 

"Relax, James. I knew Remus wasn't feeling well, so we went to the kitchens instead of the Great Hall." I told him.

"I was worried." Peter said softly. 

I scrunched my eyebrows together, unsure of what to make of it. Peter was so nice, nothing like I had imagined he would be like. Lily joined us a few minutes later before dragging me behind her and up to the dorms. I had to make sure Remus would be okay tonight. So when everyone fell asleep and the moon was high, I donned my invisibility cloak, and slipped out into the brisk night air.


	10. Q&A

Hey, everyone. So, I just posted chapter nine, check out out if you haven't already. I think it would be productive as a writer to ask everyone what the like most about this story, what they don't like, and open the floor to any questions you might have. 

I really have tried hard to make the characters as true to themselves as I possibly can, so I apologize if they come of as ooc. 

I have a unique (at least I hope it is) vision for this story, so thank you to everyone who has stuck with it so far. 

Again, please feel free to ask any questions you may have. I'll try my best to answer them without giving too much away.

Thank you,

Reagan.


	11. Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a werewolf and Remus is confused.

It was relaxing to be under my invisibility cloak again. Though, sneaking though the corridors without the map was indeed strange. Now I had to rely on my hearing to make sure no patrolling professors, prefects, or Mr. Filtch and his cat were around the corner. I held my breath as a castle ghost floated by. If they were aware of my presence, they didn't let on. 

The full moon was high in the night sky by the time I made it out of the castle. I shivered in the cold night air wishing I had thought to bring a jacket. The grounds were still as I made my way toward the twitchy whomping willow. 

Although logically I knew Remus would be fine, after all he wouldn't die until 1998, I still had to make sure with my own eyes. What if tonight is the night he gets the long scar that crosses his face? What if James, Sirius, and Peter hadn't figured out how to become animagi yet? The though of leaving Remus to face his transformation alone without his friends of the help of a wolfsbane potion made me feel sick.

But what exactly was I going to do? I wasn't an animagus. The only time I had ever seen a werewolf transform was in my third year, and it had almost gotten me killed. Remus was a good person, but he would still be dangerous tonight. 

I shook my head at my sudden fear. If I could hunt down horicruxs, ride a dragon out of Gringotts, and battle Death Eaters, I could find a way to help Remus tonight. With a well aimed jab at the nob on the tree, it froze and I crawled through the hole at the base of the trunk. 

The earth was damp beneath my hands. It was with great difficulty that I made my why through the narrow tunnel whilst still covered by my invisibility cloak. I didn't, after all, want Remus or anyone else that might be at the end of the tunnel to see me. That would bring questions I couldn't answer.

A few minutes past before I began to see a glowing light at the end of the tunnel. A sharp pain filled cry cut though the air. I moved faster, no longer caring that I might emerge to find a fully grown werewolf on the other side. 

I burst through the exit, cloak slipping off. Remus was hunched over on all fours, trembling from head to toe. He through his head back in a silent scream as a loud  _crack!_ filled the room.

"Ha...Harry?" He spotted me as I moved to kneel next to him. "What...?"

"Shh." I put my hand on his back. "We can talk later."

He tried to move away from me, but another spasm racked his body. "Agh! You... you can't be here... Ugh! It's not safe."

I rubbed his back, remembering that Tonks had once said it was soothing for him when he was transforming. Because she was a metamorphagus, she could turn herself into an animal to keep him company.

"I'll be fine."

Remus leaned into my touch after a particularly bad bought of his bones breaking and reshaping themselves. I found myself filling the silence with soothing nonsense. I wasn't sure if this was for him or me. 

Fur began to sprout along his back as his fingers became claws. I ignored the panic that began to creep up my spine. I still had no idea what I was going to do when he fully transformed. The cries of pain morphed into growls and whines. This seemed to go on for hours. I could feel his bones snapping under my hands and shuddered. Remus suddenly began to claw at the skin on his face.

I grabbed his wrists, only knowing that I needed to keep him from hurting himself more. His claws tore at the sensitive skin of my hand, but I didn't let go. Not when he needed me. Blood began to trickle down my arm, pooling at my elbow. 

I'd had worse.

It wasn't until his arms resembled front legs that I released him. Taking my wand out of my pocket, I gripped it tightly and stepped away. 

Remus was gone, and in his place lay the biggest wold I had ever seen.

It's fur was long and brown. It looked soft and inviting. The complete opposite of what I found in the wolf's snarling face. It growled, staggering to its feet.

" _Imobulus!_ " I yelled, pointed my wand at it. 

Anger and hatred shone up at me from Remus' eyes and he lay frozen on the shack floor. My body shook violently as I lowered my wand but kept it handy. Somehow this was worse than facing an army of Death Eaters. No doubt because it was a friend.

Not turning my back on him, I moved to one of the few chairs that hadn't been destroyed and sat down.  

Time past slowly. I had no idea what I was going to say to Remus in the morning that would explain how I knew where he was or that he was a werewolf. Telling him the truth wasn't an option. I still didn't know what kind of effect my presence would have on the future. Despite what Dumbledore said, I couldn't help but wonder in my being in this time wasn't going to rip apart the future.

 


	12. Transformations And Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry worries, and so does Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the way I wanted it, but oh well.

When Remus began to transform again, I sat still in the chair. It wasn't until his paws were hands that I knelt beside him once more and rubbed my uninjured hand across his back. It had been a long night. As a werewolf, Remus had continuously snarled at me from his petrified state. It seemed turning back into a human was quicker that becoming a wolf.

I grabbed the blanket Madame Pomfrey had left and draped it over Remus to give him some sense of modesty. He lay shaking on the ground. Looking up at me with tired eyes, Remus blinked hard.

"Your real."

I offered a slight smile. " I should think so."

"Did... I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Remus."

He closed his eyes, seemingly content with this answer, and drifted off to sleep. A new cut ran from the corner of his mouth down his chin, one that I couldn't remember him ever getting. Leaning forward, I pressed my palms into my eyes and cried silently.

It had been terrifying to watch and made worse still because there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't save Sirius, or Dumbledore, or Cedric. Everyone died. My parents, Fred, Tanks, Remus, Colin, and Denies. The list went on and on. Now I was stuck twenty-three years in the past with no way to return to the war.

Some _chosen one_  I was. 

It wasn't until I heard someone coming down the tunnel that I noticed how light it had become. I lept to my feet and slipped on my cloak just as Madam Pomfrey stepped into the shack. As she woke Remus, I went through the tunnel and snuck back up to Gryffindor tower. My dorm was still quiet when I arrived. There was still an hour before I would go down to breakfast then to the quidditch pitch for practice. Once my cloak was folded and safely in the bottom of my trunk, I stretched out on my bed.

Sleep didn't come. Too many thoughts raced around my mind. What was I going to tell Remus? I couldn't tell him I was from the future. That would create more problems than it solved, not to mention he would think I was crazy. I could pretend to have figured it out, but that wouldn't explain how I knew he was in the Shrieking Shack, or how I knew about the tunnel. Would he tell James, Sirius, and Peter that I had been there? I groaned in frustration. I needed to figure out what I was going to tell him quickly. 

The other girls began to stir, so I took that as my cue to get up. Lily smiled at me from where she stood at her trunk, before her eyes went wide.

"Harry, what happened? Why are you covered in dirt?" Her voice was thick with worry.

It took me a moment to realize she was talking about my arm that was still covered in dry blood. I looked down at it for the first time. The cut along my arm was deeper than I had thought and ran from my palm down to curve around my wrist. 

"I- I must have been sleep walking." I said lamely. 

"Fully dressed?" She snatched my arm to inspect the damage. 

"I didn't change into my pj's last night."

She dragged me to the bathroom where she gently wiped away the dried bold and dirt from my arm. She worked in silence, a crease between her eyebrows appeared as she worried over it with soft hands. A pang of longing filled my chest and I could almost see myself as a child getting my scraped knee tended to by her. After it was cleaned, Lily conjured some gauze before wrapping it. When she was done, I quickly changed and made to leave. I did, after all, need to eat something before practice, and told Lily as much when she scolded me for trying to run off.

"You need to tell Jenkins you can't practice today, not with your wrist like that." Lily said.

"Really, it's fine." I insisted. "I've had much worse."

This was the wrong thing to say.

"Worse?! How much worse?"

"I once had every bone in my arm vanished." This seemed the safest thing to say.

She gaped at me. "Every bone... Bloody hell, Harry. Fine. If you want to get a scar because you rip it open, be my guest."

I sighed and took my leave. My hand now looked far worse with all the white wrapping going from my hand down to my forearm. But if it made Lily feel better, I'd leave it be. It was nice having her fuss over me. My breakfast had to be scarfed down before I sprinted to the locker room. I was changing into my quidditch robes while Jenkins explained to training plan for that day. James shot worried looks in my direction when he saw the bandages which I chose to ignore in favor of collecting my broom and marching onto the field with the rest of the team.

Jenkins seemed intent on making me do flying drills. He wanted me to push my broom as fast as it would go. I leaned flat against the handle as I performed the quick maneuvers when they were called out. The cut burned, and I knew I had ripped it open again just like Lily had said I would. Not that I would tell her that. It was freeing to concentrate solely on the sharp turns and sudden dives. It pushed everything from my mind, as if the wind was stealing the thoughts from my head. 

"Finally, Potter!" Jenkins yelled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

I rolled my eyes. If Jenkins had seen me in my fourth year out fly a dragon, he still wouldn't be pleased. The rest of practice flew by, and before I knew it I was stepping out of a steaming shower. I hissed in pain when I bent my wrist to pull on my trousers. It had grown an angry red and was swollen from overuse  The skin around it was hot with fever. Putting the soiled bandages in the rubbish, I went back into the locker rooms. James and Sirius sat waiting for me. James looked up at me in concern. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to be in a rather foul mood.

I hesitated slightly. "Hey."

Sirius crossed his arms and scoffed. 

James sighed. "You really shouldn't have practiced today, Harry."

I grew defensive. "Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sirius said in a mocking tone. "Maybe because you're  _injured_?"

"Hardly. It's just a scratch." I said in annoyance.

He pushed off the bench, towing over me and jerking my arm up from my side. I yelped at the sudden movement. Sirius scanned over the angry looking gash, shaking his head in anger. "Go see Pomfrey." He let go and took a step back.

I clenched my jaw. "I said I'm fine." 

"Fine?" He demanded. "Evans stopped just stopped by and told us you'd gotten up this morning covered in dirt and blood. But, oh, you're  _fine_."

"Because I am!" My voice rose in anger. "Why the bloody hell should you care, Black? You don't know me!"

His grey eyes turned to steel. "So I'm not suppose to care when you scare everyone around you, including  _my best friend_ because you're too selfish to ask for help?!" He sneered. "You know what? Fine. Give yourself another scar."

"Sirius." James said in warning.

I went rigid as an anger like I had never felt before filled my body. My palm cracked across his cheek. "How dare you, Sirius Black."

Moving past them both, I marched away as the first tear fell. it wasn't until I bumped into someone that I realized I was back in the castle.

"Harry?" Remus asked as he peered down at me with tired eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	13. Secrets And Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!! this update took forever. I knew what I wanted to do, just not how I wanted it to happen. I'm not too happy with this one, but it gets the point across.

I looked up at Remus. He looked worn out but better than he had been in the past few days. Clearing my throat, I willed myself to calm down. 

"Hey, Remus."

His eyebrows drew together in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How are you feeling?" I asked, changing the subject and willing my tears to stop.

"Better. Listen, Harry. I know something's wrong. I might not know much about you, but I do know you're not one cry without cause." His eyes were filled with that concern I knew so well.

Despite how hurt I was by Sirius and his harsh words, I laughed slightly. Remus was still the same. So very caring for others even when most would have been blinded by their own problems. Here was Remus, more concerned over my tears than how I knew he was a werewolf. It was in this moment that I made a decision that would doubtlessly change the course of history. I was going to tell Remus where, or more accurately when, I came from. There was no way I could tell him everything, not if I was still planning to go back. But would staying be so terrible? I would have Lily, and James, and Sirius, and Remus, and Dumbledore, and countless others who had died because of me. In choosing to stay, I would also be giving up everything I had ever known. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and everyone else who had come to count on me. Was I willing to leave that all behind for a chance to change the horrors of the past?

"Alright, Remus. Why don't we go somewhere we can talk? I know a place." I said, holding out my hand to him.

He looked from my hand to my face. Curiosity curled in his eyes. Remus took my hand and allowed me to lead him upstairs. As we walked I couldn't help but wonder if he knew about the Room of Requirement yet, or if he had ever found it. Once in the seventh floor corridor, I let go of Remus and began to summon the room. _'I need a place to talk. I need a place to talk.'_  

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are you doing? I thought-"

"Here we go."

A door began to carve itself out of the wall. The look on Remus' face told me he hadn't found where the Room of Requirement was. 

"How'd-?"

I hesitated. "It's a long story."

As he stepped into the room, he said, "I've got loads of time."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when I saw what form the secret room had taken. It was an exact replica of the DADA office from the days Remus held the position. Everything was just as it had been, from the books on defence to the empty grindylow cage in the corner. It was bittersweet. We took a seat next to the fireplace where Remus looked at me expectantly. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. What I was about to tell him couldn't be taken back. Out of everyone I could tell, I knew Remus was the best. Just like Hermione, there was no doubt he'd unearth the truth sooner or later. Instead of fighting that, I would be creating an inexhaustible source of help. But where to begin? 

"Right." I cleared my throat. "There are somethings I can't tell you, but I will try my best to be honest with you. What I'm about to tell you must stay between us. Do I have your word?"

Remus studied me for a moment before nodding slowly. A breathe I didn't know I was holding pushed past my lips. If there was one person I could trust, it was him. "Thank you." Another moment passed as I struggled to find the right words. "I was born July 31, 1980. My parents are Lily and James Potter." My eyes were glued to Remus, watching for any reaction. If these words were a shock, he didn't show it. Remus kept his expression schooled perfectly.

"On October 31, 1981, Voldemort murdered them and tried to kill me. That's how I got this." I pushed my hair off my forehead, exposing my scar. "That night, Voldemort was defeated for the first time and I was sent to live with Lily's sister, Petunia."

Remus scrunched up his eyebrows. "James and Lily... murdered?"

I looked at my folded hands in my lap. "I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry."

"But where was I? Or Sirius and Peter? Why wouldn't we have taken you? There's no way we would have let you go to _Petunia_."

My throat tightened. "I know, but I can't tell you."

He sighed. "Alright. Please, continue."

"The first time I can remember meeting you, was my third year at Hogwarts. You were my Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, and the most brilliant we ever had. This is when I learned you were a werewolf, and how I know about the Shrieking Shack. I met Sirius and Peter then, too. The next year, Voldemort came back." I hesitated. Telling Remus about James and Lily was a must, but Sirius? Was that really vital for him to know?

"Sirius died in my fifth year protecting me. War broke out, and by my seventh year I was on the run. May, 1998, I snuck back into Hogwarts. A battle began as Voldemort attacked the school to try and get to me." My voice wavered slightly. "You died. So many people died. Voldemort gave me a choice. Go to him and die, or continue to let others die for me. The choice was easy. When I died, I was somehow transported back in time. I woke up in the Forbidden Forest, fifteen again. The rest you know."

Remus was silent for a long time, taking in everything I had said. It had to of been a lot to take in. I lived it and it was still difficult for me to wrap my head around. My heartbeat pounded in my ears as I waited for him to say something, anything. 

Then, "Is that why you were crying?"

I blinked, having completely forgotten about it. "Er, yes and no. Lily told James and Sirius about the cut on my arm. They weren't pleased that I had gone to practice like that, and Sirius lashed out at me."

Remus' eyes went wide. "Cut? Did I...?"

Damnit. "It's really no big deal. Just a scratch."

"I scratched you?" His face went pale.

"Oh, no! I mean yes, but you hadn't even transformed yet. I would have had Madame Pomphrey heal it, but you can't magically heal wound caused by a werewolf. Honestly, Remus, I'm alright." After a moment, "Is that really what you're worried about? Even after everything I just told you?"

"Yes, I'm bloody worried about it! I could have seriously hurt you! Then where would we be?" He demanded.

"Hold on. You-you believe me?" I asked, hope filling my chest.

His eyes softened. "I believe you, Harry. It explains loads, to be honest. Like how you and James look so much alike, your first appearance in the Great Hall. Even how you seem to know where everything is when you couldn't have known."

"Well. That was, uh, easy. I thought it would take a lot more to convince you." I admitted.

"I trust you." He smiled briefly before turning serious. "Now, what are we going to do?"

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"You." He said simply. "Since you only told me pieces of the future, I'm assuming there's a few things you can't tell me either because you're going back to your own time, or my reaction could start a chain of events that would upset any future you set in motion."

I sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. What do you think I should do?"

"First things first. We need to tell Peter, James, and Sirius-" When I opened my mouth, Remus held up his hand. "-that you know I'm a werewolf. That way Sirius will apologize for whatever it is he said to you, and there's no reason to complicate your situation any more than it already is by having him jump to wild conclusions about you."

"But how do we explain how I knew?"

"Simple." He shrugged. "You overheard me and Madame Pomphrey when you went to pick up a sleeping draught. They already know you have nightmares, so they shouldn't have any problems believing it. As for the cut, tell them the truth. That you were worried and followed me to make sure I was okay, and you got scratched helping me."

I sat there slightly stunned. "You don't do things halfway, do you, Moony?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Moony?"

"They haven't given you that nickname yet?"

"No, I can't say they have."

I grinned. "They will. In fact, you each have your own nickname."

"I'm not sure I like 'Moony'."

"It'll grow on you." I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section below. Long reviews are love, and motivate my lazy ass! Just sayin.


	14. Apologies And Alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is sorry, and Peter is human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This chapter is a filler and super short but necessary.

As Remus and I joined the flow of students headed to dinner, I found myself filled with hope for the first time in a long time. We had talked for a long time about nothing, and missed lunch. For the first time since I arrived here, I didn't have to watch what I said. Remus asked me questions about my everyday life before the world had gone crazy, and I could tell him. I told him about Ron and Hermione. How Ron always seemed to be eating and Hermione was never far from a book. He listened as I talked about how I missed flying on my firebolt, and that maybe then Jenkins would _finally_ be satisfied with my flying abilities. It was fantastic being able to speak without guilt twisting in my gut.

"By the way, Harry," Remus began as we dodged a pair of first years running past. "You never told me how you found the Room Of Requirement."

"Oh, well, in my fifth year the ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. They sent Dolores Umbridge, a ministry official, to fill the Defence position, spy on Dumbledore, and paint me as a lunatic." I laughed bitterly. "When Umbridge told us there would be no practical lessons or wand work because we had nothing to fear, I disagreed. That's how I got this."

I held out my hand. Remus looked over the scar with dark eyes. "She carved that into your hand?" His voice held the same growl it had when he saw it in 1995.

I shook my head. "No, she made me do it." At his disbelieving look, I explained further. "She had this quill. When you write with it, it uses your blood and carves the words into your hand. Normally it wouldn't get this bad, but I got detention with here more times than I could count. Anyway, when she refused to teach us, Ron and Hermione convinced me to do it in secret, and that's how we found the room."

"You taught your classmates Defence?" Remus looked impressed.

I shrugged as we made it to the first floor. "Anything from defencive spells to a patronus."

"Wait." He stopped walking to turn to me fully. "You can cast a patronus?"

I smiled up at him. "Of course. I had a great teacher; you."

He shook his head smiling and continued to walk towards the Great Hall. Sirius, James, and Peter were already seated at the Gryffindor table. When I sat down across from Sirius, he disregarded me with a cold sneer before turning to Remus. I pushed down the anger and guilt in favor of loading my plate.

"Where have you been all day, Remus? I tried to find you earlier. Madam Pomphrey said you left just before lunch." Sirius said.

"I was with Harry." Remus said coolly. He looked at me before continuing. "We discussed my furry little problem."

The three boys across from us gaped with their jaws hanging slack. 

"You mean-" James sputtered.

"She _knows_?" Sirius demanded in shock.

I cleared my throat. "Yesterday when I went to the Hospital Wing to get a Dreamless Draught, I overheard Remus and Madam Pomphrey talking. I couldn't stand the thought of him transforming alone, so I followed them."

"Is that how you...?" James asked.

I nodded, anxious. "He was tearing at his skin, so I grabbed his hands. I won't have any, uh, side effects but I can't heal it with magic, either. That's why I didn't go to Pomphrey."

"You weren't scared?" Peter asked in slight awe.

"Remus is my friend, and that's worth more to me than fear. I know it was reckless, but I couldn't let him be alone." I told him honestly.

Sirius had a hard look in his eyes. "So you just decided to spend the night with him knowing the risk? I-" He stopped short, taking a deep breathe. "I'm sorry."

I blinked. "You're not mad?"

"How can I be? You knew the risk and still decided to go. Then I had to go and make an ass out of myself, not even stopping to consider that you would go so far for someone you barely knew. I shouldn't have said what I did." His eyebrows were drawn together in shame. "I'll make it up to you." He finished, determined.

"There's really no need."

"Don't tell him that, Harry." James said with a grin. "It's so rare we get to see Sirius admit he was an ass _and_ try and make amends." 

"Well, we are betrothed. It wouldn't do for me to squander this chance to show Harry that making up is always the best part." Sirius said with a wink.

Remus choked on the sip of pumpkin juice he had just taken at the expression on James' face. 

"You won't be showing my sweet little Harry anything, betrothed or otherwise!" James said heatedly.

My cheeks set fire. "Cut it out, you two."

"Yeah, James." Sirius smirked. "Butt out of our love life."

"The only love in your life is your hair, Black." Lily said as she plopped down next to me. I laughed at the putout expression on his face. It was a relief that Sirius was no longer angry with me. I could tell that Lily was still less than pleased with me, but her way of showing it was far different than what Sirius had done. 

"Where were you all day, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Library with Remus." I told her, shoveling a spoonful of stew to my mouth. 

"Really?" She frowned. "I didn't see either of you."

"Madam Pince asked me to shelf books in the restricted section, and Harry offered to help." Remus covered easily.

She seemed satisfied enough with his answer because she let it go. The rest of dinner past with pleasant conversation and plenty of laughs. It amazed me how funny Peter was. He was quick with a joke and a boyish grin. This was so different from the image of him I had created in my mind. There were no signs of the traitor he would become, no hints at the murderer he would be. Peter was nice, caring, shy, and most of all, he was becoming human in my eyes. I found myself enjoying his company despite all the pain he would one day bring to everyone he called a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	15. Tails and Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has trouble with a spell and Sirius is a player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. So, I'm playing around with the idea of Harry growing more comfortable in the Marauders Era. Tell me whatcha think!

Lily, Severus, and I joined the crowd of students hurrying to their next class. Transfiguration had never been one of my strong suits, but having taken this course before, I found it to be relatively easy. Lily and Severus were discussing the newest spell the class was learning; vanishing.

"I just can't seem to get the mouse's tail to disappear." Lily complained. 

"I had the same problem." I told her around a mouthful of chocolate. "You're adding an extra flourish to your wand movements."

"You didn't have that problem." Severus sneered. "Your mouse vanished on the first attempt."

I shrugged easily. "I learned that spell a few years ago. Want some?" I offered him a piece of candy to which he promptly curled his lip at.

The classroom was almost full by the time we reached it. The three of us sat near the front, chatting about wand movements. I quickly stuffed the chocolate back into my bag when Jenkins poked his head into the room with narrowed eyes.

"Potter." He said. "Hand it over."

I put on my most innocent smile. "Hand what over, Captain?"

"That chocolate you hid in your bag." He stepped up to my desk, palm held out expectantly.

"You took it all, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently I didn't. You can't afford to get fat and lazy, not with our first match being less than a month away."

Grumbling under my breath I passed over the half eaten candy bar. With a satisfied nod, Jenkins left to join his fellow seventh years in his next class. I watched him go before pulling a bag of jelly slugs out of my bag. Lily shook her head at me with an amused smile. Severus rolled his eyes and turned his eyes to the front where Professor McGonagall stood.

"Today we will be picking up from where we left off yesterday. Miss Potter, if you would pass out the mice." She said.

I stood and grabbed the box off her desk. A few girls eyes the mice with disgust when I carefully set one on each desk. Remus smiled and nodded with thanks. Peter pet his mouse and said thanks. James and Sirius, however-

"Distributer of mice!" James proclaimed.

"Handler of rodents!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Har har." I said, rolling my eyes before moving back to my desk with the last mouse.

With ease, I waved my wand and the mouse vanished and turned to watch Lily attempt to do the same. The small animal moved around the desk, sniffing at the edge before moving on. Lily tried to make it disappear for several minutes, but to no avail. She huffed in frustration as only the legs disappeared, and the mouse began to roll around the desk top with panicked squeaks. 

"Oh, shut it." She grumbled when I snicker.

"Your being too forceful. Make you movements more fluid." I suggested. 

Lily relaxed her wand arm and tried again. "Nothings happening."

"Try it again, and picture what you want to happen. What were you thinking when it's legs disappeared?" I asked.

"That I wish the bloody thing would _stay still_." 

"Well," I said slowly. "Your magic is responding to what you want. In that moment, you wanted the mouse to be still and it's legs disappeared. You have to want it to disappear completely, and your magic will respond accordingly."

"When did you become an expert in magical control, Potter?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You caught me." I sighed dramatically. "I'm a magic whisperer."

He shook his head. I had to admit, I enjoyed teenage Severus far more than adult him. He was easy to talk to, and I could tell I was growing on him. When I told him this, he said-

"Yes, like a fungus."

I shrugged. "At least I'm useful in potions."

Lily ignored us in favor of trying again. A small line appeared between her eyebrows. This time when she waved her wand, the mouse vanished completely. "I did it! Sev, I did it!"

Severs looked over, having just successfully vanished his own mouse. "Well done, Lily."

 

I sat in my favorite overstuffed armchair in the common room. My quill scratched away on the thick parchment. 

_Mrs Potter,_

_My sincerest thanks for the broom you sent. I apologize for the delayed reply. James had suggested that I write a personal response, and I find that I'm a bit rusty on writing letters. It would be my pleasure to know you, as James and Sirius often sing your praises._

_Hariah Potter_

I read over the letter before deciding it was good as it was ever going to get.

"Going somewhere?" Remus asked pleasantly. 

"The Owlery. I'm sending a letter to Mrs. Potter."

He closed his book a stood. "I'll come with you."

I smiled brightly. Remus and I had grown closer in the past several days since I had told him the truth about who I was. Everything felt easier to handle, and I was in a far better mood. It was amazing the difference one person could make. As we made our way to the tower, we talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

"I'm actually not sure if I can go." I said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I don't have anyone to sign a permission slip for me. Would I even need one? I am, after all, seventeen in my time."

Remus looked thoughtful. "I'm sure Dumbledore has everything taken care of. After all, he knows the truth so I wouldn't worry too much about it."

The Owlery was just as I remembered it; dropping coating the floor and hundreds of owls swooping in and out of the open windows. I selected a school screech owl who held his leg out expectantly and with an air of importance about him. 

"Euphemia Potter, Potter Manor, please." 

I watched it take off and fly over the tops of the trees in the forbidden forest. A twinge of sadness pulled at me as I was reminded of Hedwig taking my letters to Sirius when he was in hiding. She had been one of my first friends, and helped me threw most summer holidays with the Durselys. Remus and I started back towards Gryffindor Tower as the last bit of light disappeared from view.

"What are somethings to look forward to in the coming years?" Remus asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well, lets see. The Weird Sisters. They're a really great band that Tonks can't get enough of."

"Who's Tonks?" 

"Oh, she... You know what? You will have to find that out on your own. I don't want to spoil the surprise-"

Remus and I had just turned the corner to an abandoned corridor when I stopped short. There was Sirius, snogging heatedly with a blonde Hufflepuff whom I believed to be a year ahead of us. He had her pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, and fingers tangled in his dark hair. I felt my face grow red at seeing such a private moment. Remus cleared his throat next to me, and the spell over the two broke. Sirius pulled away and looked over at us. The poor girl seemed to be as red as I felt, and untangled herself before walking quickly away and straightening her clothes.

"Hey Remus, Harry." Sirius said coolly as if we hadn't just walked up on him snogging some girl senseless. 

"It's a bit close to curfew, don't you think?" Remus asked in obvious amusement as though this were a common occurrence, which it probably was.

"S'all part of the thrill. What are you two doing?"

"Harry had a letter to send, so I showed her where the Owlery was." He replied easily.

Sirius turned his grey eyes on me. I couldn't help but notice that his lips were pink and slightly swollen, and that messy hair had never suited anyone better. His lips curled into a smile. "Not writing to a boy, are you?"

My cheeks grew hot once more. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was writing to Mrs. Potter."

Sirius joined as as we began to walk and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Good. I'm not one to share."

I shrugged him arm off and rolled my eyes. "Oh, bugger off."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, and I couldn't help the small smile that formed at the sound of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Sirius finally gets to show off his skill with the ladies. I think it's about time we begin to develop the relationship between those two. Notice I said develop. We still have a ways to go before we get to anything juicy. Harry has to grow a bit more as a person, and so does Sirius, before they can get together.  
> If anyone has any ideas they would like to share, I would love to hear them. No promises that I will use them, but they help to get the creative juices flowing.  
> So, whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


	16. AN

Hey everyone. So, I go my first negative review today and was honestly a bit shocked. After receiving so much praise on this story, it was very disheartening to read that someone, somewhere, thought my story was, quote, "shit". I have decided to leave the comment up as a reminder that not everyone is going to find my writing to be something they enjoy, and that's okay. 

Let me clear up a few things.

  1. I'm not mad. If anything it's very sad. Both that I'm taking it so hard, and that someone disliked it so much they felt they had to let me know.
  2. This is an opportunity for growth. I encourage everyone to tell me what they really think rather than what they think I want to hear. I can't grow as a writer otherwise. I'm a big girl, I can take it.
  3. Sirius is not a "prostitute". He's a boy who knows he's good looking and likes girls. To me, his playboy attitude stems from his abusive childhood and dating different girls is his way of feeling wanted. Sad, right? We know that he still has problems from his childhood that haunt him even after 12 in Azkaban. I mean, the dementors sucked the happieness out of him, so what was left? His childhood abuse, the betrayal of Peter, the murders of Lily and James, and that he can't be there for his godchild.
  4. Harry will not accept this quietly. There are going to be things about Sirius she cannot stand, such as his playboy attitude or how he treats others like Snape. We will see them buttheads over it more than once. 
  5. Mr. and Mrs. Potter aren't going to accept Harry as a 'daughter' just like that. They are a rich and powerful family. They know better. They'll have a way to know if she is blood (even though Harry has denied it thus far), and if she's not (like Harry claims) then they will see her as another of James's friends who just so happens to looked just like him and share the same last name. Mrs. Potter is just excited to have a girl to dote on. Plain and simple.



Sorry if this AN seems a bit out of the blue, I was honestly not expecting to write it. I was going to simply acknowledge the negative feedback with a reply to the comment, but I'm on my monthlies and feeling a bit emotional right now. I also cannot believe I just told you all that... Anyway, Thank you for your love and support. 

Reagan


	17. A Surprise Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade and parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to those who take the time to comment. You will never know how much that means to me.

To say James was excited about the Hogsmeade trip would be an understatement. He insisted that he be the one to show me around and for once, Lily agreed with him. Most of the evening before was spent with him, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily deciding what James and I would be doing first.

"Zonko's first." Sirius said.

James nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

"What?" Peter shook his head mournfully. "Honeydukes! Harry's going to run out of her candy stash with Jenkins taking up more everyday."

I laughed, slightly surprised that Peter had noticed my dwindling supply of sweets. Jenkins had recently taken to surprise inspections to empty my bag of anything he deemed unhealthy. "Bloke just doesn't want to by his own."

"Right." James said mournfully. "Honeydukes,  _then_ Zonko's. Good call, Pete."

"We'll all be meeting for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, right?" Lily asked as she braided random strands of her vivid red hair.

"Right." Remus confirmed. 

It was almost surreal to be planning a day with my dad, lunch with my mum, godfather, Remus, and Peter. A light atmosphere had settled around me the past few days. I felt normal for the first time in my life. I wasn't the girl-who-lived, the chosen one, undesirable no. one. I was just Harry. This new found freedom was intoxicating. After the wild speculation of my arrival died down, no really spared me a second glance. I was just another face in the crowd. It was brilliant.

"What should she wear?" Lily asked James. I smiled to myself, imagining a similar situation where the two were married with a new baby.

James looked thoughtful. "Something nice. Dressy but casual."

"What about that sweaterdress?" Sirius suggested. "It'll hide the fact that she has small breasts."

My face grew hot. "Sirius! You can't just talk about my-"

Sirius placed what was meant to be a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry love, they'll grow."

My mouth opened and shut in silent mortification. Lily was the first to jump to my defence with a roll of her eyes. "You're such a dog, Black."

"Honesty is the first step to a lasting relationship, Evens. That's why you and James are struggling." Sirius told her solemnly. 

"Hey! I'm honest to Evens." James claimed.

"Potter and I are _not_ in a relationship!" Lily sputtered. "As if I would ever go out with someone who's ego could fill this room."

Remus and I shared a private smile at their expense.

 

The following morning saw Lily impatiently trying to tidy my hair. Much to her displeasure, it didn't matter what she tried. My curls simply refused to be tamed by any of the charms she tried. I found myself growing steadily more amused at the creative profanity she grumbled under her breath. After nearly an hour she finally threw her hands up in frustration, and telling me my hair can "do whatever the bloody hell it wants!". The sweater dress she had me put on looked nice paired with the black leggings and grey boots she had chosen. I hated to admit it, but Sirius was right. The dress gave me the illusion of a figure I wouldn't get until next year. 

"Right. Since you won't let me do your makeup-" Lily said.

"It's just Hogsmeade."

"-you're as ready as you'll ever be." She finished as if I hadn't said anything. 

Together, to two us us made our way to the Great Hall where the boys had already started eating. Lily waved goodbye as she went to join some of the other girls from our year. I plopped down between Peter and Remus and across from James and Sirius. it wasn't much longer before my plate was loaded and I tucked it. Sirius shook his head in disbelief as the food steadily disappeared off my plate.

"I can't say I've ever met a girl who eats quite like you, Harry." He said with a slight smile.

I swallowed my mouthful of eggs. "You should never let good food go to waste. It's simply criminal."

"Here, here!" James lifted his goblet of pumpkin juice in agreement.

"Are you excited to go to Hogsmeade, Harry?" Peter asked as crumbs from the biscuit he was eating tumbled down the front of his shirt.

I nodded, taking a sip of juice. "Honestly, I just can't wait to restock at Honeydukes. I ran out of jumping snakes yesterday."

"You _opened_ that bag yesterday." Remus laughed.

I grinned sheepishly. "Jenkins found me eating them in the hall, so I shoved as many as I could in my mouth before he took the rest away."

"I'm just surprised he didn't try to make you spit them out." Sirius admitted.

I snorted. "He can try."

The boys shook their heads with matching grins. Peter pat my arm affectionately like he would a sister. I found that the more time I spent with Peter, the more I enjoyed his company. He reminded me, in a lot of ways, of Neville. They were both timid, complete rubbish in potions, gullible, and fierce friends. I hadn't really expected any of that from him. I thought he would just be the tagalong of the group, but that was far from the truth. Peter was just as important as the rest of the group, offering support and quick with a smile. 

"Heads up, 3 o'clock." Sirius coughed into his fist.

I looked over to Jenkins striding our way, a look of determination carved into his sharp features. Ducking my head, I sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't find the chocolate frog I'd hidden in the fold of my boot. 

"Morning, Potter." Jenkins said, stopping behind me.

I twisted in my seat and smiled sweetly. "Morning. What brings you to this end of the table, Cap?"

He crossed his arms with a stony expression. "I've decided to save myself the headache of trying to confiscate your endless supply of candy, especially since I know you're going to restock today."

Hope filled my chest. "So I can eat candy?'

"Yes. Instead of taking it away, you will now be joining me twice a week for cardio workouts in the morning."

And the hope was gone again. "But-"

He held up his hand, stopping my protest. "No buts. I'll let you know later this week when we'll start." 

And with that happy thought, Jenkins turned on his heel to join his friends who were waiting for him by the doors. I groaned and let my head fall back in dismay. None of my other quidditch captains had been this strict with my candy addiction. It's not like I would but on any weight. Mrs. Weasley had been trying to fatten me up for years with no success. 

"Tough luck, mate." Sirius said simpithetically.

"Oh, sod off." I mumbled. 

Once we had all finished eating, the five of us made our way to the Entrance Hall where students were already waiting for Filch to set us free on the village. The only difference I could find in the Filch of my time and the Filch of 1975, was that he seemed to have more hair on his head. Other than that, he was still the sullen git he's always been. When I reached him, he eyed me with suspicion but let me continue on towards the carriages.

The ride to the small village was rather quick, and before I knew, James was leading me towards Honeydukes. This was the first time I would spend any extended period alone with James. To my utter relief, conversation flowed easily between the two of us. Not that I had thought it wouldn't, but it was still a nice feeling knowing that I could hang out with the boy who would be my father and it was easy. He pointed out different shops as we walked, telling me which one he liked. The air was chilled, and by the time we reached Honeydukes my nose was pink.

When we reached the shop and I didn't immediately take off and start grabbing different sweets, James raised an eyebrow at me. "If you're worried about money, don't today's on me."

Gratitude filled my chest before I browsing the selections. I grabbed a box of chocolate frogs, two bags of jumping snakes, six bars of chocolate, and a licorice wand. James shook his head at me. "That won't last you two weeks." Then proceeded load up my arms with all the candy I could hold. The witch behind the counter smiled kindly at us as she rang up our stuff. 

"Your total is twelve galleons, four sickles, and one knut." She informed James who handed over the gold before I grabbed the bag.

"Now, to the best store in town." James exclaimed, leading me to where Zonko's stood. 

The shop was packed with students. James seemed to know exactly what he wanted, because he led me expertly through the crowd.

"You see, young Harry, dung bombs are essential in a prankster's arsonal. As are fizzing whizbees, itching powder, and you can never go wrong with an anti-gravity hat." He said wisely. 

I rolled my eyes good naturedly. What a dork. The shopkeeper seemed familiar enough with James, and added in a box of stink pellets for his "best customer". By the time we finished, it was time to meet the others for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. My stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of mincemeat pie and a steaming mug of butterbeer. The pub was surprisingly empty for a Hogsmeade weekend, but that was fine with me. I scanned the crowd for our friends, and spotted Lily's red hair immediately.

"James, darling." A kind voice said from behind me.

I turned and watched as a beautiful woman pulled James in for a tight hug. I blinked when she turned her hazel eyes on me. 

"You must be Hariah. I'm Euphemia Potter, and this is my husband, Fleamont."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


	18. Hair and Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry speaks to her grandparents, and James loses his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm excited to see what everyone think about this chapter.  
> Harry's song for this one is 'Lost Boy'.

"James was certainly right, you two could be twins!" Mr. Potter said with a grin as he and his wife looked me over with curious eyes.

"Oh, yes, well." I struggled with an answer that would please them. "I'm told I took after my dad."

Mrs. Potter led us over to an empty table and motioned for me to sit down. "Really? Who is your father?"

My heart pounded in my chest. "You wouldn't know him. He died when I was little." He's sitting next to you.

A sympathetic look came across her face. "James mentioned as much."

Rosmerta came over and took everyone order while I panicked on the inside. What the bloody hell, James! This was more than likely his idea. No doubt his parents were going to ask all sorts of questions I wouldn't have the answer to, or couldn't say. If I'd know I was going to be ambushed, I would have spoken to Dumbledore first. Or hid in the Room of Requirement. Now I was sitting across from my grandparents who had come to Merlin knows what conclusions about me. Sure, Mrs. Potter had seemed pleasant enough in her letters, but I never imagined I would be having lunch with her. I could see Sirius over Mr. Potter's shoulder giving me a thumbs up. Was it that obvious how out of sorts I was?

"And your mother?" Mr. Potter asked when our butterbeers had arrived.

"Dead. They were murdered when I was a baby." At his alarmed expression I rushed on in a panic. "It's fine! I mean, It's not _fine_ that they were killed, but I honestly didn't even know until I was eleven. I was told they died in a car accident. I didn't even know I was a witch until Hag-" I shut up before I could blurt anything else out. This was going to be a long day.

James looked at me with a frown. "I didn't know that. I knew you were raised by muggles, but you never mentioned you didn't even know about magic."

I swallowed. "It never came up."

There was an awkward pause while everyone sipped from their mugs. I found myself wishing the floor would open up and swallow me. What was everyone thinking? It hadn't occurred to me that Dumbledore had created more problems for me when he announced I was a Potter. What if my grandparents thought I was some kind of imposter trying to get herself written in their will? What if they hated me?"

"I'm not your daughter." I blurted. "I know you know that, but I just wanted you to know that I don't want anything. I didn't even know I was going to meet you until I saw you."

To my surprise, Mr. Potter let out a hearty laugh. "My dear, Hariah. I think my wife agrees with me when I say that I don't think you're after anything here."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. The relief I felt was enough that when I lifted my hand to adjust my glasses, it was shaking. They didn't think I was after their fortune, or name. Maybe, just maybe, they really did just think I was a friend of James. One that happened to look just like him and share the same last name. It was the best I could hope for, and hope I did.

When our food arrived, the air around the table was much lighter. Easy conversation flowed between the three of us. Mr. Potter had a way with words that painted clear images. Mrs. Potter had the same sense of humor as James. These were things I had never dreamt of knowing about my family. I could almost imagine what my life could have been. Lunches with my grandparents in Diagon Alley, family dinners, family jokes... 

"Wait, you invented _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_?" I asked, bewildered. 

"That's Fleamont. Ever the inventor." Mrs. Potter said affectionately. 

James raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know that?"

I shook my head, still slightly amazed. "No, I had no idea."

"I was his guinea pig." James sighed dramatically.

Mr. Potter smiled sheepishly. "James was actually the inspiration. Euphemia tried every charm she knew to try and get his hair to lay flat, but nothing worked. The formula took a few tries, but I got it right in the end."

"A few tries? All of my hair fell out!" James said, exasperated.

I laughed at the image of James with no hair. "Now that's something I would've liked to see."

"Hey!" James feigned hurt. "That's not how you talk to your big brother."

I rolled my eyes, a slight smile touched my lips. "Well, then it's a good thing you're not my brother. Big or otherwise."

"Am I older than you?" James asked.

"When's your birthday?" It struck me for the first time that I didn't know.

"March 27th."

"July 31st."

James grinned. "I knew I was older."

"Practically ancient." I agreed.

 

The next few hours saw us in a robes shop. Mrs. Potter was placing different dresses, blouses, trousers, skirts, and cloaks into my arms with orders to try them on while Mr. Potter and James watched on in amusement. I had blush horribly when James announced it was time to take me clothes shopping. I protested, telling them there was no need.

"Harry, you can't keep wearing Evan's clothes."

And with that the argument had been settled. I finally knew what Lily had meant about someone buying me clothes. It struck me how long James and Lily had been planning this meeting. It was touching. They hadn't known me, and I had constantly tried to push them away. They were good people.

Slipping a green dress over my head, I stepped out of the dressing room. Mrs. Potted smiled, pleased. "Beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things happening in the next chapter! I mean, BIIIIIIIIG things. Like, huge plot points. It's taken forever to get to this point, but hopefully it will be worth the wait. Also, for those of you whom I've asked to be in this story, prepare to keep your eye out!  
> Whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


	19. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is sick and Sirius teases Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Halloween chapter!  
> So, this is the same day Hariah went to hogsmeade. I know that Halloween was on a friday that year, but for storytelling purposes, I've decided to move it to saturday. And as we all know, the first Hogsmeade weekend is the weekend of Halloween. It made more sense for me to switch the order of these events.  
> Also, I was saving this for tomorrow, but what the hay? Enjoy.

It seemed that Lily dressing me was becoming a habit. Not that I really minded. I had never owned clothes like these before and wouldn't know where to start. When Hermione, Ron, and I had been on the run, my clothes hadn't been important. They had mostly consisted of clothes Hermione had modified from being Dudley's size to mine. So that night when we got back from Hogsmeade, Lily dragged me and the many bags of new clothes, cloaks, and shoes up to our dorm to get ready for the Halloween feast. 

"Ooh, what about this one?" Lily asked, holding up a golden floor length dress.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think a formal dress is something you wear to a Halloween feast."

"And how would you know?"

I shrugged. "If it was formal, we would have been told."

"Fine." She pouted before moving on to another dress. "This is the one!"

The dress she was holding was the same one Mrs. Potter had me try on first. The emerald green silk was the exact shade of my eyes. The cut was definitely flattering, and fell just above my knees. It was one of my favorites because it was simple. "Alright, but I'm not wearing heels."

Lily rolled her eyes before tossing me the dress. "Just get dressed."

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but stare at the different scars I had collected on my arms. On one forearm was the uneven scarring of where the basilisk tooth had pierced my arm. On the other arm was the long and jagged scar I had received the night Voldemort had come back. The back of my left hand glared back at me in my own handwriting,  _'I Must Not Tell Lies'_. Then there was the newest addition. The cut along my wrist from Remus stood out red and angry looking. No one had seen these scars save Pomfrey and Dumbledore. They were ugly. But they were proof of the trials I had been through, so I couldn't resent them or how I had come to receive them. 

I stepped out of the bathroom. Lily's smile faltered when she took in the different scars. "When are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

My chest constricted. "I don't know if I can."

She grasped my hands tightly in her own. "You can tell me anything, Harry. As much or as little as you want."

"Thank you." I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

She squeezed my hands before letting them go and handing me a pair of sleek black slippers. As I put them on, I noticed what Lily was wearing for the first time. A pretty red dress heels that made her beauty that much more evident. She really was the most beautiful witch I had ever seen. A part of me wished I could have taken after her just a little bit more.

"Ready?" She asked brightly.

"As I'll ever be."

Together we made our way down to the feast. The Hall was decorated in the same spectacular fashion that never ceased to amaze me. Bats flew around the enchanted ceiling, pumpkins the size of small automobiles floated low with their glowing enchanted smiles, and the house ghosts popped out of different platters of food when unsuspecting first years made to grab from them. Peter waved us over from the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Lily and I joined them as Sirius let out catcalls. "You certainly clean up nicely, Harry."

"This is all Lily. I would have prefered a pair of trousers and a shirt." I told him as I sat in between Remus and Alice. 

Alice smiled sweetly at me. I hadn't spoken more than a few words to her in my time here. Afterall, what do you say to your friends mum who was driven to insanity? The only time I had ever seen her was at St. Mungo's, christmas afternoon. It hurt knowing that one day she wouldn't even be able recognize her only child. My silence towards her didn't stop Alice from being kind to me. It wasn't hard to see where Neville got it from. 

"You look lovely, Harry." She said.

"Thank you, Alice." I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

The food before me made my mouth water in anticipation. Soon enough my plate was brimming with all sorts of food. Food was something I had never taken for granted. Not when the Dursleys made a habit of withholding it as punishment, and my year spent on the run where it became normal to be hungry. When the first course was replaced with the second, I dug in with viger.

"What'd you think of the Potters, Harry?" Remus asked me.

I swallowed my mouthful of roasted potatoes. "It was different than I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I honestly thought they were going to think I was after their fortune."

James rolled his eyes. "Dad's way to nice to think that, and mum's always wanted a girl she can spoil."

"You're a good person." Peter assured me. "Anyone can see that."

I smiled at him, still slightly baffled by the boy sitting next to James. Before I could respond, Alice let out a string of painful coughs. Fank, who sat next to her, placed his hand protectively on her back as she struggled to breath. I passed her a goblet of pumpkin juice which she gladly sipped from.

"Your cough's gotten worse. I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey." He said quietly to her.

She looked down at her plate, clearly embarrassed by the concerned looks everyone was sending her. "But the feast isn't over."

Before I knew what I was saying, I said, "I can bring you some desserts, if you want."

Alice sent me a grateful look. "Really? I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no trouble." I assured her.

With one final smile, she let Frank whisk her away. Lily frowned with worry as dessert finally appeared a few minutes later. I scooped a nice size helping of chocolate pudding onto my plate, preparing to leave early so I could bring Alice something. 

"James and I have a get together planned after the feast." Sirius announced as he took a bite of tiramisu. 

Lily groaned. "If it's anything like last year, count me out."

Sirius grinned. "Afraid you won't be able to keep up with me, Evans?"

"You know I would have won last year if it weren't for Peter making me lose concentration." Lily said rather sorely.

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened last year?"

"Every year, James and Sirius plan a surprise after the feast." Remus explained. "Last year was a championship wizards chess competition. For every piece you took, you had to take a shot of firewhiskey. Every piece you lost, was two shots. It was a close match between Lily and Sirius, but in the end Lily lost one to many pieces."

I laughed, shaking my head at the image of a drunk Lily and Sirius battling it out over wizards chess. Lily and Sirius continued to bicker of last years competition. James look torn when he was called on to take sides.

"Oh, er... Lily definitely should have won."

"See!" Lily said smugly.

Sirius looked absolutely betrayed. 

I wrapped up a few different sweets in a napkin before standing. "I'm going to take these to Alice and Frank."

James looked up from the argument that continued to unravel between his best friend and the girl he liked. "Alright. Be back in the common room in an hour for the celebration."

I nodded before making my way out of the Great Hall. Today was turning out to be one of the best in my life. I had met my grandparents, owned clothes that were just mine, spent the day with my dad, and dressed up with my mum. Anything I had imagined up as a child paled in comparison to the real thing. I was getting to know my family. Nothing could ruin it. 

_"Ssso hungry... I can sssmell it... I can sssmell blood... rip, ssshred..."_

I froze in my tracks causing someone to run into me. I blinked and turned to see a pretty girl with dark brown hair and eyes that seemed to be the exact same shade. It contrasted nicely with her pale skin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said with wide eyes.

_"Kill...kill...KILL!"_

"This can't be real." I whispered to myself. There was no possible way I was hearing that voice that had haunted my step second year.

I barely registered the concerned look the girl was giving me before taking off in a dead run for the third floor corridor. This wasn't happening. How could it? The chamber wasn't suppose to open for another seventeen years. Not until I was a second year. So why was I hearing this voice here and now?

I slowed down when I stepped into the flooded hallway. My heart was pounding in my ears, my sight narrowed into a tunnel.

_The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUH!!!!  
> Did you see it coming? I hope I caught you off guard, my pretties. This was a hard chapter to writer for me simply because I knew what was going to happen, but I had to add in a bit more than expected to make it flow.  
> Whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


	20. Revealing The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chamber had been opened, and Harry feels lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am sooooooo so so so sorry about the wait! I just started a new job and that has kept me super busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

My mind refused to believe what my eyes were seeing. It was impossible. None of this was suppose to happen. But it was. Mrs. Norris hung stiffly by her tail beneath the threatening words, swaying slightly. A line of spiders fled from the hall. I stepped forward, drawing my wand. No matter how much I hated the cat, she still didn't deserve to just hang there. I swiftly levitated her way from the wall, keeping her suspended so she didn't have to lay on the wet floor. Footsteps sounded from behind me and I whirled around, wand pointed with deadly accuracy. The girl who had bumped into me stared on with wide, horrified eyes.

"What-?"

"It wasn't me." I lowered my wand. "You need to get Dumbledore."

She eyed me suspiciously. "What happened to Mrs. Norris?"

"She's been petrified." I answered impatiently. " _Get. Dumbledore._ "

After a moment's hesitation she nodded and ran down the corridor. I turned back to the wall. Dumbledore would know what to do. He always did. Maybe he could explain why this was happening. As I stood alone, I noticed for the first time that I was no longer holding the sweets ment for Alice. Maybe I could get her something from the kitchens. I almost smiled bitterly from the thought. Now wasn't the time to worry about that. No, I had much bigger problems. One of which floated eerily before me. 

I needed to find the basilisk and kill it. But would that really solve the problem? If the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, then that means Tom Riddle's diary had somehow managed to find it's way to Hogwarts. Someone had to have it and in turn was being possessed by one of Voldemort's horcruxes. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. How was I going to find it? It had been sheer dumb luck the first time that everything had turned out alright the first go round. But twice? Not likely.

More footsteps splashed through the water. Dumbledore strode towards me and took in the sight before him. His electric blue eyes scanned the message and a grim line overtook his mouth. He turned to the girl behind him.

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass. That will be all. If you could kindly return to you common room, the rest of your housemates will be joining you shortly."

Greengrass nodded, a nervousness clear in the set of her shoulders. Once she left, Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Norris. "Miss Greengrass said you claimed she was petrified."

I nodded. "This isn't suppose to happen yet."

I watched as the Headmaster sent several patronus flying down the corridor. "If you would kindly levitate Mrs. Norris to my Office, we have much to discuss."

The walk to his office felt like it dragged on forever. We met no one on our way and the halls rang with silence. I felt detached to everything around me. This had to be a nightmare. One that I hadn't woken up from yet. But the longer we walked the more I realized that everything was real. There wasn't any waking up from this. However it came about, this was happening whether I thought it should or not. It seemed like we reached Dumbledore's office both too quickly and not fast enough. I followed the headmaster up the stairs before sitting in the chair before his desk. Mrs. Norris landed softly on the hard wood, her body refusing to rest on it naturally.

Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles with serious eyes. "You said this wasn't suppose to happen yet. Can you elaborate for me?"

I nodded dully. "The chamber of secrets wasn't suppose to be opened until 1992, my second year at Hogwarts. This is how it started. I heard a voice-"

"Who's voice?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward.

"Not who, what." I told him. "The voice belonged to a basilisk."

"You're a parselmouth."

I drew my eyebrows together and shook my head. "I... I wasn't born one."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded for me to continue.

"Well, after Mrs. Norris, several other students were attacked and petrified. Eventually Hagrid was arrested, and you were removed from Hogwarts. I found a diary someone had tried to get rid of. The diary contained a sixteen year old boy, Tom Riddle. The diary was stolen from me, and not long after a new message appeared;  _'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'_. Ginny Weasley, my best friends sister, had been taken." I took a shaky breath. "Ron and I knew what was in the chamber of secrets, Hermione had figured it out before she was petrified, so we entered it. Ron and I got separated so I went on ahead."

"You see, before school had started that year, Lucius Malfoy slipped the diary into Ginny's things. She began writing in it and talking to Tom. The more of herself she poured into it, the easier it was for him to control her. He made her open the chamber of secrets, and write those messages. By the end, her was stealing her life. When I found her, Tom was already able to exist outside of the diary he had been bound to. The transference had yet to be complete, but Ginny was almost dead. Tom took my wand and summoned the basilisk."

"Fawkes appeared, blinded the snake, and dropped the sorting hat. I was able to draw the sword of Gryffindor and kill it. One of its fangs became embedded in my arm, " I held said arm out, showing him the scar it had left. "and I was able to destroy the diary and Tom with it before it killed Ginny."

Dumbledore looked to be deep in thought. "Fawkes healed you, I take it."

I nodded.

"You must have shown me great loyalty for Fawkes to come to your aid." Dumbledore smiled gently. 

I shrugged sheepishly. 

"Do you know what the diary was?"

I hesitated. "If I tell you, I can never go back to my time, can I?"

"My dear, I fear that wouldn't be possible now due to the changes your presence has already made." He told me gravely.

I felt as though he had slapped me. This was it. The choice had been taken from me just like every other one in my life. I was powerless to control my destiny. A loneliness like no other creeped into my bones. This isn't the life I wanted. Hadn't I done enough? Why was the weight of the wizarding world always lain on my shoulders?

I swallowed past the sudden bitterness I felt. "The diary is a horcrux. Voldemort made seven in total, with the seventh one being me. The night he tried to kill me, a part of his soul latched onto me. He never meant for it to happen."

The office was quiet. I found my eyes drawn back to the cat that lay stiff on the desk. She was just the first. How many more would join her? How many would die this time?

"For now, we must concentrate our efforts on finding the diary." Dumbledore broke the silence. "We can't alert the horcrux that we know what's happening."

"What about the basilisk?"

"We will put precautions in place to protect the students."

Disbelief and anger wrestled in my belly. "We're just going to let it roam free?!"

"If we were to killed it, we would no longer be able to predict what is going to happen. It would change events in such a way that would make the diary unpredictable and far more dangerous." He explained patiently. 

I clenched my jaw and nodded. "The diary could be with anyone, how do you suppose we'll find it?"

Dumbledore leaned back. "More than likely it's in the possession of a girl. Girls are far more likely to write in a diary. We can also narrow the list down by those who have contact with Lucius Malfoy, and other known supporters of Voldemort. This narrows the list down to pure blooded girls."

I 'hmm'ed. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatcha think? Let me know in the comments section down below.


	21. Reality and Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to the gang and there's a party to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst. I wanted this chapter to cover so much more but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. My excuses are  
> 1\. Work has been crazy.  
> 2\. My mom went into the hospital.  
> 3\. I'm dating(?) someone (we still haven't put any labels on it, so I don't know wtf we are).  
> 4\. I'm lazy.  
> The next chapter won't take so long to publish, I swear solemnly! Enjoy.

I kept my eyes low and my grip on my wand tight as I made the trek back to the Gryffindor tower. Every little noise made me raise my wand with a spell on my lips before I realized it was just a suit of armour and not the basilisk. The further away from Dumbledore I got, the more anxious I became. I understood why he didn't want to kill the basilisk yet, but I couldn't help but feeling what we were doing was wrong. Isn't it our duty to protect those who couldn't protect themselves? It would be so easy to go down to the Chamber of Secrets, summon a rooster, and kill the monster. We were getting people's lives by allowing it to live. After all, it took nearly a year for the diary to grow powerful enough to drain Ginny's life and take a form of it's own. That would give us plenty of time to find it and destroy it. 

I shook my head. No, I needed to trust Dumbledore. He knew what he was doing. I shoved my doubts to the back of my mind as I reached the Gryffindor Tower. Lily was pacing near the portrait hole of the empty common room. I could see James shaking his leg from where he sat near the fire, and Remus sitting next to him calmly. Peter was chewing anxiously on him nails while Sirius had his back turned towards me, standing in front of the fire. Lily was the first to notice me.

"Thank Merlin." She said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

I pat her back, relieved everyone was okay. James, Remus and Peter jumped up and made their way to us. Lily pulled back and looked at my face.

"What's happening?" James asked. "Someone said there was a message written in blood."

I cast my eyes down. "There... There is."

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I met Remus' eyes. Grim understanding shone in them. He knew that whatever was happening shouldn't be. Otherwise I wouldn't look so unnerved.

"Where were you?" Peter asked.

"With Dumbledore." I confessed. James placed his arm around my shoulder and led me toward the couch were everyone sat with their eyes on me.

"You found the writting." Remus stated rather than asked. 

I nodded slowly. 

"What did it say?" Peter asked, nervous. 

I chill ran down my spine as the image floated before my eyes. How was any of this possible? This was because of me. I was changing things and I could never go back to my time. I would never spend the summer at the Burrow, study with Hermione, or pig out with Ron. Why hadn't I died that night? I should have died. Then none of this would be happening. My parents and their friends wouldn't be facing this threat, and I would have to live with the guilt that was crushing my lungs.

"Harry?" Remus asked with a worried frown.

I blinked. "' _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware'."_

"What does it mean?" Lily asked after a moment.

My eyebrows drew together. "I... I don't know."

But I did. I knew exactly what was coming. Dumbledore knew, and we could stop it. But we weren't. And now my mother's life was in danger. What would happen to me if she died? Would I simply disappear?

 

 

Breakfast the next morning was filled with students talking excitedly about the message left next to the abandoned girls lavatory. Everyone seemed to know what had been written, and no one seemed to care that it was a threat against a large portion of the school. Anger bubbled up at me when I spotted Dumbledore sitting calmly at the head table. He knew what was really happening. Why wasn't he acting? Who cared if it spooked the diary! By taking away its biggest weapon, we were keeping the school safe from a terrifying fate, and if the diary acted rashly, at this point it's hold over it's user would still be too weak to cause harm. 

I rubbed my scar and looked down at my untouched food. It was hard to force myself to do nothing. For almost a year I was constantly moving forward in my efforts to defeat Voldemort. Now that inaction was the course I was being forced to take, I felt restless and without a purpose. Forcing myself to eat, I listened to what James was saying to Sirius.

"...for your birthday."

Sirius grinned. "I was thinking bigger than last year."

"Wait," I looked over at Sirius. He and James looked over at me at the sudden interruption. "It's your birthday day after tomorrow."

"That's why we're planning a party." Sirius said with an amused tone. "Though, I'm touch you know."

Of course I knew when his birthday was. Sirius was my godfather. 

"I just realized that I don't know when your birthday is, Harry." James said, blinking in realization.

I couldn't help the slight smile that found it's way onto my mouth. My own dad, who was there at my birth, didn't know when I was born. Even with the threat of last night still so fresh on my mind, I found myself happy enough to answer. " It's July, 31st."

"I knew I was older." James said smugly.

I rolled my eyes fondly. 

This was something I was going to protect. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus, even Peter. I would be damned before I let any of them come to harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black was born Nov. 3, 1959.   
> Aaaaaany way......  
> Whatcha Think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


	22. Sweat and Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to wake up early and Severus wants to be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So, here's the deal. I hate Christmas. A close friend of mine passed away at the beginning of december, my grandma passed away on the 28th, and another friend was killed in a car accident on the 31st. Despite all that, I still felt reeeeeaaaaaly guilty for not taking the time to post the next chapter. Without further ado, vwala!

It took all I had to drag myself out of bed and down to the Quidditch pitch were Jenkins was waiting for me. Yesterday he informed me that our first workout session would be at 6:00 AM sharp. It seemed so trivial and unimportant in light of recent events. Who cared if I ate candy when there was a fifty food killing machine roaming free that Dumbledore refused to do anything about? I shrugged on a light sweater and made my way down from the Gryffindor Tower. My wand, as it had become habit once again, was held firmly in my right hand. 

Sleep had evaded me in the two nights since the Chamber had been opened. I found myself straining to try and hear any eerie voices when I lay in my four post bed while everyone else slept soundly. It was hard not to grow cross with James and Sirius. They had tried to reassure me that Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to any of his students, that we were all safe so long as he was around. They didn't know that he knew just how dangerous the school had become and opted to wait. I understood that he didn't want to risk the horcrux lashing out in a way we couldn't predict, especially since the diary could be anywhere and we had little means of discovering with whom it was possessing. Standing idly by has never been something I was good at. It's just not who I am. It crossed my mind several times that I could simply go to the Chamber of Secrets by myself and summon a rooster to kill the basilisk. But then the battle at the Ministry would drag itself to the forefront of my mind to stop me. My rash decision to try and rescue Sirius from Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries cost me my godfather. What if going against Dumbledore in his choice to observe cost me someone else's life? Could I really risk that?

The brisk air slammed into me when I stepped onto the lawn. Pulling my sweater tighter around myself, I crosses to the Quidditch pitch in a hurried pace. Jenkins waited for me on the field, his arms crossed.

"Ready for warm-ups, Potter?"

"No." I grumbled, shivering against the breeze.

"That's the spirit. Three laps, let's go." He took off in a light jog with me following reluctantly behind him. 

In 1998, this amount of running would have been a breeze. this, however, was not the case in 1975. My fifteen-year-old wasn't as used to this type of physical activity. Sure, I was fit in my fifth year. Just not in shape. I wouldn't gain any real muscle until I went on the run with Ron and Hermione. By the end of our last lap my breathing was coming fast and my heart was pounding. 

"Right." Jenkins said. "Now that our blood's pumping, we need to stretch. Can't having you pull something."

I was thankful for the slight pause and began to run through a few different stretches. Next I was led through the stands, running up and down every step in the stadium. The stitches in my sides ached when we moved onto lunges, then blurples. The next two hours passed in a similar manner as Jenkins ran me ragged. I had never been more thankful go to breakfast. 

"Good work today, Potter." Jenkins said as we entered the Great Hall.

"How are you not as tired as I am?" I demanded.

He grinned down at me. "My dad's a muggle personal trainer. The two of us always start our morning like that."

"You're bloody mad."

I plopped down next to Lily at the Gryffindor table and loaded up my plate with everything I could get my hands on. Who knew pumpkin juice could taste so good? It wasn't until I finished my third goblet that I forced myself to slow down.

"You smell awful, Harry." Lily wrinkled her nose at me. 

"First workout with Jenkins." I explained between bites. "Is it really that bad?"

She nodded sympathetically.

"I'll make sure to shower before breakfast next time." I told her. 

 

 

After I showered and changed, I began to hunt down Severus. More than likely it was a Slytherin girl who had possession of Tom Riddle's diary, and the best way to find out who was to get into their Common Room. That's where Severus came in. I needed to get him to invite me in. If that failed I could always just use the Marauder's Map to figure out the password and my invisibility cloak to sneak inside, but if I were to get caught doing that it could cause more problems than it would solve.

A quick scan of the Map told me Severus was by himself in the Library. The halls were scattered with students enjoy the last of the weekend before we all went back to school tomorrow. I found myself scanning the faces of every girl I past, suspicion ever present in the back of my head. Did they have the diary on them? The wand in my pocket pressed against my side. I found a slight comfort by it. It might not have been my wand to start with, but I was grateful for it nonetheless.

"Lala, get back here!"

A shout drew me from my thoughts. From around the corner a small ginger cat shot out. It startled me when it suddenly leapt from the floor and into my chest. My arms automatically came up to supports it. A tall girl appeared in from of me, her cheeks slightly flushed from apparently chasing the small cat around the corridors.

"Thank Merlin, you caught her." The girls said with a relieved smile. 

Her short bright red hair curled wildly around her neck. I had to look up to see past her rectangular glasses and meet her grey eyes. My attention was drawn back to the cat when she began to meow loudly. 

"More like she caught me." I told the tall girl. 

"Sorry about her," the girl said. "She escaped from my common room again. I'm Emily, by the way. The escape artist is Lala."

"Oh, er, I'm Harry."

Emily smiled widely at me as I handed over her cat who meowed loudly in complaint. "I know. In fact, I don't think there's a person here who doesn't know who you are. After all, it's hard to forget someone who bursts into lunch looking like she was mauled by a troll. Plus we have charms together."

I blinked, taken aback by her blunt response. "Right. Well it's nice to meet you, Emily. I was just on my way to the library, so..."

I stepped around her and continued down the corridor. It took only a moment for Emily and her cat to fall into step with me. "We should be friends, Harry."

I found myself dumbfounded once again by her sudden declarations. "Uh, sure."

She beamed at me. "Brilliant! I should get going. Lala might make another run for it. Later Harry!"

And just like that she was gone as quickly as she appeared. To say that was odd seemed an understatement. I pushed Emily and her cat from my thoughts as I entered the Library. Severus was sitting alone at a table in the back with his nose in a notebook. I sat down in the chair across from him. He kept his focus on what he was writing, ignoring me. Watching him, I tried to spot the similarities between him and the Potions Master he would become. His hair was still greasy and hung in his eyes, and he still had the same crease between his eyebrows. Fifteen-year-old Severus seemed softer, however. Just as grouchy, but somehow not as rough. No doubt that changed when he became a death eater. 

Severus exhaled sharply from his nostrils. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me what it is you want?"

A grin was pulled from my lips. "Ever the charmer, Severus."

A slight blush filled his pale cheeks. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I was hoping we could hang out today."

He turned back to his notebook. "What does Lily have in mind?"

I shifted in my seat. "I meant just us."

His quill paused just above the page. I went on quickly. "I was hoping that we could be friends. Not because of Lily, but because we want to be."

Severus looked up at me with narrowed eyes before slamming his notebook shut. "Nice try, Potter. Tell your brother that he'll have to try harder for his next prank."

"Wait!" I half shouted. "I'm not here because of James or some stupid prank. I'm here because I want to be your friend."

He glared at me. "And what makes you think I want you as a friend?"

"Because I don't want anything from you but friendship."

His dark eyes were calculating. It was true, I really did want to be friends with Severus. He would grow to be a brave man. Maybe not a good one, but one that would save my life on numerous accounts. After everything he would put himself through, I wanted to do this one thing for him. That, and I needed his help getting into his common room. I pushed back the guilt I felt at wanting to use him. It was only until I discovered the diary. Then I would focus on being the friend Severus was going to need.

"Fine, Potter."

I beamed at him. 

"Now go away."

I frowned. "I thought we were going to hang out today."

"I agreed to be 'friends', not to spend any time with you." Severus sneered.

I shrugged easily. "It's a start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


	23. Kings and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius becomes a king, and Harry deals with a drunk James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is crazy. Enjoy!

The next morning started with a bang. Literally.

Lily, Alice, and I made our way down for breakfast. Alice was just as sweet as her son, Neville, would grow to be. Perhaps with my new life in the past I could prevent her's and Frank's torture to insanity. Maybe then their son would finally feel like he belonged in Gryffindor. In our third year, Neville had confessed to asking the Sorting Hat to place him in Hufflepuff. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Alice asked with worry. "You look ill."

I shrugged her off. "Just tired, s'all."

Dark circles had taken residence under my eyes and my skin seemed paler than normal. In the past three nights I had only managed to get around four hours of sleep. Fear for my friends and family swirled around me at night. Every shadow became a possible threat. Sleep was hard to find when the slightest shift in the room had me reaching for my wand. By the time I managed to nod off, Lily was waking me up for breakfast. The sooner I found the diary, the better. 

Just as we reached the entrance to the Great Hall, a sharp  _bang!_ ricochet off the walls. In the span of my next breath, my wand was raised defensively and I hand pushed Lily and Alice behind me. They let out a frightened yelled at being jerked back, but there wasn't time to spare them any attention. Every muscle in my body was tensed, waiting to leap towards the threat. Instead of a monster unleashing its power on the crowd of unsuspecting students, a giant shimmering banner had appeared and confetti rained down across the entrance way. Trumpets began to sound as though announcing something important.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING SIRIUS!**

I lowered my wand, blinking and the sight of at least fifty students nearly buried in scarlet and gold bits of paper.

This wasn't an attack.

My hands shook from the adrenalin that had nowhere to go. I felt incredibly foolish for having reacted how I did. Why would the Basilisk attack now when it wasn't part of it's MO? A hand was placed on my shoulder making me start at the sudden contact. Lily looked at me with concern. 

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked softly.

I wanted to tell her everything. That I was was jumpy because I was use to being hunted by people who wanted me dead. That there was a monster lurking in the pipes and I was waiting for it to attack. Instead I gave a shaky smile and put my wand away.

"Just tired. That was quite the surprise so early in the morning."

Her eyes searched my face for a moment before she nodded and let her hand fall back to her side. I looked back over to the crowd if only to avoid the sympathy I was receiving. 

It didn't take long for me to spot Sirius in the madness. He stood beaming at everyone with an obnoxious glittering gold crown resting on his dark hair and a long flowing red cape. James and Remus stood next to him bowing in a knights armor. Peter appeared to be juggling pins while wearing a jesters costume. A genuine grin formed on my face at the sight. Students around then were laughing and chucking confetti at one another.

After a bit, James stepped forward holding a long scroll in his hands. "Hear ye, hear ye!"

The crowd quieted down.

"Thine merciful and just King Sirius hast invited thee to join in this, our celebration of his royal majesty's birthday! Thoust may join the celebrations at sundown in the Gryffindor common room, be ye fair maiden and young party goers alike. Long live the King!" James read in a loud and clear voice.

A cheer rose in the air and the excitement for the party was almost palpable. My fear was long forgotten as I made my way through the sea of confetti and people towards James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I stopped in front of them, stooding into an exaggerated curtsy. 

"Your majesty."

Sirius nodded his head in a regal manner. "My Lady. Care to join your King for breakfast?"

I fluttered my eyelashes in an exaggerated way. "What an honor!"

He lifted his chin hauntingly. "It is an honor that I have charitably bestowed upon you." He tossed his cape back and offered an arm. "Shall we?"

I snorted but took his arm anyway. It was, after all, his birthday.

 

Most of the day passed with Sirius being showered in gifts and well wishes from various girls. He accepted it all with a charming smile and a devilish wink. It became hard not to roll my eyes at the girls when they would giggle behind their hands and promise to come to his party. Remus watched on in silent amusement when we were once aging ambushed by a few Hufflepuffs. 

"Is his birthday always like this?" I asked, watching as one of the girls blushed when Sirius kissed the back of her hand.

"I suppose." Remus replied. "Last year it was a beach theme, so the crowd of girls trying to chat up a shirtless Sirius was a bit larger."

I chuckled lightly. "And I thought this was bad."

"Lily mentioned you're not sleeping very well and you've been really jumpy. Does it have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Remus asked, turning his gaze on me.

I continued to stare at Sirius who was currently chatting careless with James. My lack of sleep had everything to do with the Chamber. Was I allowed to tell Remus about it? It wasn't like he didn't know about me and had more that likely already come to the conclusion that the Chamber of Secrets had something to do with my being in the past. He could help me keep an eye out for the diary and I had no doubt he would know what to do about the basilisk. It would be so easy to just tell Remus. 

I forced a laugh. "No, I keep forgetting to get more Dreamless Draughts from the infirmary. I'm sure that Dumbledore has the whole Chamber thing under control." 

Remus didn't say anything for a moment. We both knew that he knew I was hiding something. But because he's Remus, he just nodded and let it go. Guilt and relief wrestled in my chest. A part of me believed that telling Remus who I was caused the changes that were unraveling. If I were to tell him everything I knew about the Chamber of Secrets, what if I made everything worse? How much damage would I cause?

I shook my head and turned my eyes back on the crowd when I spotted Severus passing the group of girls with a sneer. 

"I'll see you in Transfiguration." I hastily told Remus before taking off after the greasy haired boy. 

"Severus, wait!" I called.

He didn't wait. Instead he kept moving through the see of adolescents. I rolled my eyes but continued to push my way to him. "Hey." I put my hand on his shoulder with a bright smile.

Severus looked down at me in annoyance as he shrugged me off. "What do you want, Potter?"

"We've never gone to class together before." 

"We've walked together before."

"Only when Lily was with us. I thought it would be fun if just the two of us walked together." I reminded him.

He scoffed. "Only someone as dimwitted as you would find this 'fun'."

"You're in a foul mood." I bumped my shoulder against his. "Is it because Gryffindor is going to wipe the floor with Slytherin in the upcoming quidditch match?"

"Definitely not. We're going to crush you."

"I don't know, Severus. I'm a brilliant seeker." I told him playfully.

He snorted. "Certainly an arrogant one."

We continued to banter back and forth until we reached the classroom. Lily shot us an odd look as we took our seats. "I see you two have become close."

I threw my arm around Severus's shoulders. "How could I resist such charm?"

He scoffed and shrugged me off, his cheeks tinted pink. 

 

The common room that night was, to say the least, crowded and noisy. It seemed like someone from every house had shown up for the party. I found myself wedged on the couch between Peter and a rather large sixth year from Ravenclaw. James and Sirius could be seen in the thickest part of the crowd where at least twenty people seemed to be trying to with King Sirius a happy birthday. 

"You're a good person, Harry." 

I blinked, my attention being drawn to Peter who was wearing a shy smile. "Oh, er, you think so?"

He nodded honestly. "You helped Remus when the rest of us couldn't. Plus, you don't act like I'm some thick wannabe who follows James and Sirius around."

"Because you're not." I told him. "You're funny, nice, and a great friend."

He looked down at his knees, self conscious. "You think so?"

"I know so. I count myself lucky to your friend."

And I did. Peter reminded me so much of Neville in the way that he doubted himself but had no real reason to. He cared for his friend more than anything, and it showed. What exactly would happen to this kind boy that would cause him to betray everything he held most dear. I promised myself in that moment, with Peter grinning at me with such joy, that I would change his future for the better. 

"Harry!" Sirius called across the room, waving wildly for me to join him.

I rolled my eyes. "I better go see what his highness wants."

James shoved a glass of firewhisky into my hand when I reached the two obviously smashed boys. "S'not nice to hide from your brother, Harry."

I raised an amused eyebrow at him. "I was talking to Peter. In plain sight."

"Firs' you're talkin' to Peter, next you'll be snoggin' some bloke, an' then you'll be getting married!" James sniffed, his eyes getting misty.

"What?"

"SIrius!" James cried. "She's growing up too fast!"

"You've know me less than two months."

Sirius patted James consolingly. "S'all right, mate. We'll be brothers for _real_ then. We can even name our firs' kid after you. Right, Harry?"

"First kid- wait. You two aren't still on about that. James, I'm not going to snog some boy, and Sirius and I aren't getting married." I said in heavy amusement. 

"Hey! Wha's wrong with me?" Sirius protested through slurred words. 

"Yeah, wha's wrong with him?" James demanded.

I sighed in slight exasperation. "Nothing's wrong with you."

"Then why can't we name our firs' kid after James?"

I rolled my eyes at the pair. "Fine. Should we ever have children, we can name it after James."

"You think I- I won' remember 'cause I've been _drinking_ , but I will!" James proclaimed.

I shook my head with a slight smile. "I believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Let me know in the comment section down below.


	24. Contest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ ME!

Hey everyone! First off, let me just apologize for the lack of updates. Turns out doing college full time and working full time is a bit much to handle. Fear not! I have not abandoned this story. Thankfully with this semester having ended, I now have time to work on this.

Now with that out of the way, I have to be honest. I have writer's block right now. Here is what I need you, my loyal readers, to do. Harry will be having her first Quidditch match in the next chapter and I want her and Sirius to have a 'moment' so that I can begin to develop their relationship a bit more. Here is where you come in. I would like you to comment an idea of what you would like to see happen between them. Whoever sends me the most inspiring idea, will have it used and also have the chapter dedicated to them.

Here are your guidelines-

1\. Keep in mind that it shouldn't be romantic. Harry and Sirius are not far enough along in their relationship for that.

2\. I would prefer fluff to angst, but if you want to see angst then include how you would like to see it resolved.

3\. The submission can be as detailed or as vague as you want. Just know that I might tweak a few things to help it fit how I see the story going.

4\. Comment your idea.

5\. Have fun. If I don't use your idea in this chapter, I still have about five more years I want to cover in this series. I might end up using it later and dedicate that chapter to you.

So, yeah. Go wild and help me destroy my mental block!

ReaganJenelle


End file.
